


Chaos Theory

by hotchoco195



Series: Equilibrium [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bruce Has Issues, Daddy!Bruce, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frenemies with Benefits, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Identity Issues, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Past Bruce Banner/Betty Ross - Freeform, Possessive Sex, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Tony should learn when to shut up, Traumatised Thor, calling people on their bullshit, loki being a bitch, smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: Bruce and Hulk finally find something they can agree on: Loki is asking for it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki
Series: Equilibrium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966243
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce told himself he'd only agreed to stay in New York because Tony was so annoying when he wanted something, but the truth was he didn't want to leave anyway. He was too tired, and too old to keep moving from city to city. He could do with a break, and Stark Tower was safer than most places; plus it came with as much equipment and funding as he wanted, and an enthusiastic genius to help brainstorm and point out flaws in his research. 

It also came with a pair of Asgardians, both moping for their own reasons, but hey - no such thing as a perfect housemate, right? Thor had bargained for Loki's freedom in return for his help protecting Midgard, so they were stuck babysitting until something went terribly wrong and gave Bruce a good excuse to pound the lie god into the floor again. He'd lived under more stressful circumstances, and Loki was pretty good at keeping his distance. They suffered through awkward dinners, and Bruce spent his days in the lab, and it was definitely better than being lost in the jungle somewhere waiting for General Ross to show up. 

Bruce was bent over his new tablets, playing with the settings, when the lab doors slid open. _Tony_ , Hulk huffed in child-like excitement. Hulk liked Tony because he liked Hulk, and because he was also good at smashing, but let Hulk take all the big guys. 

Bruce looked up as the inventor breezed into the lab. "Hey." 

"Afternoon, doc. Everything set up to your liking?" 

"It's amazing," he smiled, "Maybe my expectations are low after all those years off-grid, but this equipment is unbelievable." 

"Told you we had all the toys." Tony smirked. 

"Thank you, Tony, really." 

He waved a hand. "No need to embarrass us both, Banner. Why don't you tell me what you're working on instead?" 

"I haven't started yet, but I'm planning to input the data I've collected since I left the States so I can start doing some analyses of my biochemistry and the transformation. Hormone fluctuations after an incident, any differences based on time between incidents, that sort of thing. I didn't have access to the right gear to make those observations before, and if I'm going to be changing more for missions, I'll have fresh data to work with." 

"You're gonna work up a profile on the other guy?" 

"Yeah," Bruce pressed a thumb to his forehead, "I mean we're trying to reach an understanding, maybe learn to share a little better. I need any information that might help me predict his reactions." 

"What about diet?" 

Bruce frowned. "As in nutritional values? Like, does Hulk react to different vitamins and minerals?" 

"I meant preferences. Do you start craving something specific before or after an incident? Does Hulk have a favourite food that calms him down? All of these are variables we can play with now, Brucey." 

He stuck his lip out. "I hadn't thought about it." 

"See what a good study buddy I am?" 

Bruce gave a reluctant grin. "I'm already here - you don't have to keep convincing me to stay." 

"Just making sure you haven't changed your mind." 

"Why would I?" 

"Well, you agreed to stay before we knew that would include Thor and Loki." Tony cleared his throat. 

Bruce shrugged. "I've had worse housemates." 

He arched a brow. "Seriously?" 

"As long as Loki stays out of my way, it doesn't bother me. What about you?" 

Tony pursed his lips. "I'm not thrilled about it, but I know it was a good tactical choice. I feel like we might have underestimated the dysfunctional family dynamics though - is it just me, or is Thor way less upbeat lately?" 

Bruce sat back, adjusting his glasses. "I don't really know him well enough to be sure, but I think he'd rather be back in Asgard." 

"Might have something to do with the way his brother flounces around like a world-class diva." 

He snorted. "Maybe." 

"I was hoping I could get Loki down to the lab to talk me through how his magic works, but he barely leaves his room." 

"I don't think anyone expects us to all suddenly be best friends, Tony." 

"I'm okay not being chummy, but _civil_ doesn't seem too much to ask." 

Bruce shrugged. "He grew up in a palace. Maybe ignoring us is his version of civil." 

"Hey, I'm a trust fund kid but I'm not rude." 

He just arched a brow. Tony cracked a smile. 

"Alright, but I'm at least trying to make him feel welcome. He could try to be grateful about it." 

"Loki doesn't strike me as the grateful type." 

The other man sighed. "Yeah." 

"For the record, I'm grateful enough for both of us." Bruce smiled. 

Tony flapped a hand. "Whatever. You moving in is mostly for me, really. I needed some intellectual company. Speaking of which, you wanna grab some dinner?" 

"I should finish setting up." 

He scoffed. "Brucey, the machines will still be here tomorrow. Come hang out with me and watch a stupid movie." 

The scientist sighed. "Sorry. It'll take me awhile to get used to that concept." 

"I know. But you've got all the time in the world, buddy. You don't have to spend all day in the lab unless you _want_ to." 

"I always want to." he grinned. 

They headed up to the common floor, Tony's easy rambling washing over him in a way that already felt familiar. The elevator doors opened and Bruce spotted Loki on the couch, a thick leather-bound tome in hand. The cover was decorated with golden runes, and Bruce wasn't sure but he thought they might have been moving. 

"Hey." Tony jerked his head in greeting. 

Loki's eyes flicked up. "Stark." 

"We're going to have a movie night, if you want to join. It'll be good for your pop culture knowledge." 

The god snapped his book shut, standing. "I won't inflict my company on you." 

"Um, you're not," Tony scowled, "I'm inviting you." 

"You are a dutiful host, but truly I would only be bored by your Midgardian entertainment." 

Bruce could almost hear the pop of Tony's jaw as the inventor ground his teeth. "How about just dinner then? We're gonna order in." 

"I am not hungry. Perhaps you should ask Thor, if you require an attentive ear." 

"I don't-" he exhaled loudly, "Suit yourself." 

The god's eyes flicked to Bruce's, and the scientist gave his best disappointed glower. He sure as shit didn't want to pal around with the trickster, but they did have to work together in the field. Loki could have made a token effort to be nice, and he was pretty sure if Tony hadn't agreed to take them in, the prince would be locked in some dark Asgardian dungeon right now - or worse. 

The other man seemed to find his disapproval amusing; Loki quirked his lips, tapping his book against his thigh for a moment before sweeping out. 

Tony scowled. "Not even Hammer could be that infuriating. Think Thor would get upset if I punched him in that snide face?" 

Bruce shrugged. "Does it matter? Sure, Loki's an asshole, but if he doesn't want to hang out then we don't have to pretend to get along." 

"Yeah, I guess. Come on - let's order too much pizza and eat until I burst." 

***** 

He'd been in the tower for about a month, and had settled into a good little routine of scientific journals, simulations and tea. Bruce was on his way to the kitchen for a refill when he noticed a woman standing by the common floor elevator. She had long black hair falling to her waist over a skintight black dress, and as she turned around his heart stopped. 

"Betty?" 

The woman frowned. "Who?" 

He tried to recover, but his brain wouldn't reboot; it wasn't Betty, though there was something in the sharp features and pale skin that reminded him of her, and he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He stared, opening and closing his mouth as the woman looked more and more concerned. 

"Are you having a fit, Banner?" 

"How do you know my name?" 

She sighed, but was interrupted by Thor's arrival. "Ah, brother. Are you ready for our expedition?" 

"Brother?" Bruce stared at him, "That's Loki?" 

The woman rolled her eyes. "You have neglected to think ahead - as usual." 

The blond frowned. "Did I not tell you Loki was a shapeshifter?" 

Bruce's brows shot up. "Um, no?" 

He glanced between the thunder god and the dark-haired woman, hoping someone was going to start laughing and say it was a joke, but they both watched him in solemn silence. He had to admit, she looked a little like Loki, with the thick dark hair and high cheekbones. 

_Smells like puny god._

He'd learned to trust Hulk's nose. Bruce realised he was still gaping like an imbecile, and made a concentrated effort to shake it off. 

"Uh, sorry, you caught me off guard. So you can change form?" 

"As desired." Loki nodded. 

"Apologies, I forgot to mention it," Thor blushed, "Does it perturb you?" 

_Yes_ , Bruce wanted to admit, but fortunately didn't get a chance to before Loki tutted. 

"Of course, brother - because you find it dishonorable and repulsive, so everyone else must as well." 

"Loki, that's not what I meant! You place words on my tongue!" 

Bruce threw his hands up, already backing away from the fight. "Uh, it's fine. Loki can look however he wants, really." 

Neither of them seemed to hear him though, the two gods yelling at each other, and he beat a quick retreat down the hall. Bruce closed his bedroom door behind him and leaned into the wood, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't Betty - of course it wasn't. She was in the past and he was in...a very weird future. 

Either Thor and Loki had worked out their differences, and the god just liked to change forms, or they hadn't, and he was trying to get under his brother's skin. Maybe he hadn't gotten to do it much on Asgard, and he was making up for lost time. Bruce couldn't tell which was true; all he knew was Loki spent _a lot_ of time in his female body, and every single time there was a moment where his heart seized up as he realised it wasn't Betty. He knew it wasn't. It was a knee-jerk reaction, and a shitty one at that, but he couldn't help it. He tried to play it cool and obviously failed, because often when he caught himself staring by accident, he noticed the god staring back. 

They were sitting in the common living space after dinner, watching some terrible popular science TV show because Tony loved dumb explosions (probably more than he should). Bruce was only half-listening, scrolling through an article on his phone. Loki seemed equally bored; she had her arms crossed over her chest and was periodically flicking her hair from shoulder to shoulder like a restless stallion. Thor didn't seem to notice, cheering as things went boom on-screen. 

The thunder god sat back as the credits rolled, holding his stomach. "Oh, Stark, what wondrous displays of power you mortals produce." 

"That's nothing, buddy. You should watch our product demonstration footage sometime." 

Thor grinned. "I would enjoy that very much." 

"I might have some - hey Jarv, can you pull up a good clip?" 

"Apologies, sir, but Miss Potts requested I remove all confidential Stark Industries material from your private entertainment servers." 

Tony glanced sidelong at Loki and cleared his throat. "Probably not a bad idea. Okay, let's go down to the workshop and I'll show you my favourites." 

The two of them bounded out, chattering excitedly about missiles and lightning and C4. Bruce glanced at Loki, realising they were left to make conversation. He grabbed a journal off the side table, flicking to a random page and schooling his face into an expression of utter absorption. The goddess yawned, raising her arms overhead and sticking her chest out, and he bit his tongue trying to keep a straight face. 

Loki curled her feet up on the couch, leaning over the arm. "Who was she?" 

Bruce felt a pang of frustration - couldn't the god just leave him alone? He pointedly turned the page of his journal, not looking up as he answered. "Who?" 

"The woman I look like." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Because you are a scientist, Dr Banner. Your mind is open to the possibilities of the universe, and I refuse to believe you are this disturbed by my choice to switch genders as I see fit, regardless of any hang-ups your race might have about the subject." 

"I'm not disturbed." he said, way too quickly to be credible. 

Loki stared at him expectantly. Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose, stalling to get control of his face. There was no point trying to lie, but he certainly didn't have to tell the whole truth. 

"A colleague who worked on the gamma project with me at Culver." 

"Ah. Then I can see how my appearance might...unsettle you." 

"You always unsettle me." Bruce muttered, instantly regretting it. He peered over his glasses in time to catch Loki's smug look - yep, definite regret. 

"It is unintended that my looks share any similarities with your mortal acquaintance," Loki grimaced, "But they are as they are." 

"You can't, I dunno...shapeshift your hair a different colour?" he said, cringing. _Oh yeah, Bruce, be this obvious about how much she gets to you. That can't backfire._

"I haven't the time to explain the intricacies of magical forms to you, doctor, so a simple 'no' will have to suffice." 

"Forget it." he said, hiding behind his journal. 

It was too much to hope that the trickster would leave it alone though. Not only was Loki still in female form most of the time, but she also started dressing almost exclusively in Midgardian clothes. Every time she walked into a room, Bruce got that jolt of almost-recognition in his guts before he realised who it was - and the god didn't even pretend it was an accident, eyes locked on his face as she waited for his reaction. It was making him edgy, almost afraid to be in the common spaces in case she came in. Luckily she had no reason to be in the lab, so he shut himself in with his research. 

He was setting the parameters for a new simulation when the door opened. Bruce assumed it was Tony, since no one else ever came to visit, but something tickled in the back of his brain. The scent was wrong. He turned around and bit back a grimace as Loki sauntered into the lab, running her hand along the sterile counter top. 

"Am I interrupting?" 

Bruce clenched his jaw. "A little." 

"Apologies." she said without a trace of sincerity. 

Bruce turned back to the screen, hoping if he ignored her she'd go away. His other half couldn't let it go though, horribly aware of the goddess as she wandered around the room opening cupboards and fiddling with the microscopes. She drifted over, stopping just out of arm's reach, and leaned forward on the bench. 

"What are you working on?" 

"Why would I tell you?" he spat. 

"Because we are being friendly," Loki smirked, "And because Midgard is so dull that I wish I'd done a more thorough job of burning it down." 

"If you don't like it here, we're happy to send you back to Asgard." 

The nerve in her jaw twitched, and Bruce felt a swell of cruel satisfaction that was equal parts him and the Hulk. 

"Don't be foolish, Banner. My knowledge of the realms is vast; think what you could achieve if I was persuaded to share it." 

"You know, if you actually wanted to help us, you would offer without being asked." 

"So I should give up my secrets like a cheap tavern whore, so that you may throw me back to the Allfather when you have what you desire? I think not." 

"Not every relationship is based on transactions, Loki." 

"I would have thought a man of your experience would be more comfortable operating under such terms. You don't seem the trusting type, doctor." 

"I'm not." 

"And yet here I am, allowed to roam your city as I please thanks to a pardon _you_ agreed to. Do you think me neutered simply because I have lost the Chitauri? I assure you, I can cause plenty of mischief without them." 

Bruce was done. He had no interest in playing mind games with an alien psycho, here in his lab which was supposed to be safe. Hulk rippled at the edge of his thoughts, angry at this unwelcome disruption to their calm afternoon, angry at the god's needling. He felt like he was an inch from raising his voice, and that never led anywhere good; he didn't want to push the bounds of Tony's hospitality so soon. 

_This is our home now_ , he thought, _And I'm not gonna let Loki fuck that up_. 

"Do you always have to be...around?" Bruce gestured vaguely, "Are you trying to push me into an incident?" 

She curled her lip. "That didn't go so well for me last time, doctor. Trust me when I say I have no interest in reacquainting myself with your other half." 

"Then leave me the hell alone." 

Loki arched a brow. "I didn't realise my presence alone was enough to enrage you. Apologies, but it was not my idea to join your rag-tag little team of heroes. You may blame your precious Stark for that." 

"You know what? I'm tired of hearing you bitch and complain about being here, living in luxury, when you should be locked up in a dungeon somewhere for the rest of your very long life." 

Bruce's gaze narrowed as he took a step towards the god. 

"And I don't believe you hate it here. I think you like having opportunities to push our buttons - to torture Thor, when all the guy wants to do is make you feel like part of the gang. You've got your freedom, and you don't even have to pretend to like us to keep it. I think everything turned out great for you, despite all the pain you caused, and now we just have to shut up and take it while you make us miserable." 

"Do not _dare_ presume to know my mind, Banner." Loki bared her teeth. 

"Why, because I'm only a human, and you think you're a god? Newsflash, Loki - you're not mysterious, or special, or misunderstood. You're just a sad loner with an inferiority complex and daddy issues." 

Her fist clenched like she was going to hit him, and Bruce kinda wished she would. Loki's eyes had a murderous glint, lips pressed together as her nostrils flared. She took a shaky breath that turned into a laugh. 

"Well. I believe the Midgardian expression is 'takes one to know one'?" she walked towards him, fingers trailing along the counter, "How it must irk you to see the same failings in me that you most despise about yourself." 

Bruce ground his teeth. "You should get out of my face." 

Loki stepped closer, tilting her head. "Is that why you spent so long on the run, doctor? Trying to outpace your faults?" 

She was getting so close now, definitely within his usually well-defined and respected personal bubble. Adrenaline coursed through Bruce, making his hands shake. God, he wanted to tear her apart; to wipe that smirk off her face and make her afraid, _really_ afraid, like she'd made them all feel on the helicarrier. He wanted the scent of it to fill the room until it choked him. 

Loki was staring at him, her eyes piercing but distant, like she was driving a pin into a particularly unusual butterfly. He hated the way she always seemed to be picking him apart; she was relentless, always pushing and nipping and asking. No wonder everyone on Asgard rejected her - who could put up with that interrogation? Bruce had spent the last few years in silence and solitude. He didn't want attention, and he certainly didn't want Loki's. 

The goddess took another step, and now he could feel her breath in the space between them, the heat of her body. Bruce couldn't breathe; he wanted to run, to let the tension gathering in his shoulders burn out and put distance between them. The last corner of his rational brain tried to warn her, to tell her he was teetering on the edge of the maelstrom, but he couldn't control his mouth anymore. All his muscles had locked up, body rigid in an attempt to hold back the transformation. 

Bruce wasn't sure what he looked like - for all he knew, he might already be turning green - but he saw the moment Loki realised how much danger she was in. Her eyes widened, lips parting as she stared up at him. She took a half-step back and hit the counter, hand reaching back to steady herself. The hunter in him made Bruce close the gap, breath so loud between his teeth in the suddenly silent room. 

Loki's gaze darted to his chest, like she could hear how loud and fast his heart was beating, and then back to his face. Slowly, being sure to keep her hands from brushing any part of him, she reached up and undid the top button on her blouse. Her long, graceful fingers moved to the next one, and the one after. 

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, shocked enough that Hulk retreated slightly and he could get the question out. 

Loki didn't take her eyes off his, peeling the fabric back to expose the ivory column of her neck. She tipped her head to one side, dark hair falling away. 

"Go on then," she purred, "Let the beast have me." 

"What?" 

"You want to make me suffer, to make me sorry? Then do it." 

Bruce scowled, face twisted in horror. He started raising his hand to his face and Loki flinched. A wave of terror rolled off her and Bruce froze. 

_Yes_ , the Hulk snarled in his mind, _Take._

His hands moved without thinking - at this point, he might not have actually been controlling them, or at least not 100%. Bruce curled his fingers around Loki's hips, tugging their bodies together hard. She gasped and he could smell it, the fear all over her, even as she kept offering herself up to his wrath. He lowered his mouth towards her neck, keeping his eyes on her face as long as he could, feeling her chest brush his chin when her breath hitched. Bruce's teeth scraped along her jugular and the god shivered, fisting her hands in his shirt. 

"I don't even have to let him out, you know," Bruce murmured, "I could kill you myself right now." 

"Is that what you want?" 

A thought struck him. "Is it what _you_ want?" 

Loki was shaking, her skin so warm against his cheek, and awash with the evidence of exactly how terrified she was - but there was something else. Bruce frowned, sniffing a line up her neck - there. He did it again, and the scent doubled: the heavy, intoxicating musk of arousal. 

Bruce's rational brain recoiled, and Hulk slid into the space left behind. 

He yanked her hips forward, grinding against her as he bit into the soft, milky flesh above her breast. Loki cried out, low and desperate, hands curling in Bruce's hair. He couldn't tell if she was trying to push him off or hold him there, but he was past caring - there was no logic left in him, the Hulk's endless refrain of _TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE_ running through his brain. 

Bruce ripped her shirt open the rest of the way and Loki gasped. His teeth were everywhere, biting her over and over as his hands roamed down her hips and thighs. He felt like his skin was on fire, fingers slick and clumsy as he touched her. Bruce found the zip at the back of her skirt and pulled, forcing it down her legs. He twisted his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck and nipped her collarbone, scattering bites all the way up to her ear as he ground his growing erection against her centre. Loki's scent was so strong he felt drunk on it, her soft cries music to the need that had taken root in his stomach and was rising up, filling his lungs until he couldn't bear it. 

Bruce reached for his belt but the goddess was already there, ripping the buckle free. Clever hands had his fly undone in a moment, and then she was pushing the fabric out of the way as he stepped between her legs and lifted her onto the counter, guiding her towards him. His head brushed against her once, twice, and then with a sudden terrible jolt he slid inside. 

Bruce's brain whited out. Even if he hadn't been lost in a moment of mad, animal want, it had been so long since he'd been with anybody - years. It was too much for him to handle under normal circumstances, let alone when Loki was staring up at him with that look of shock and apprehension and lust and vulnerability. The Hulk roared at the base of his skull, and Bruce echoed it in a deep, rumbling moan. He thrust once, hard, and she arched towards him with a cry. 

"Yes," Loki hissed, "Give me your rage." 

He clutched her thighs in a bruising grip and let his body take over. Bruce was so far beyond thought now, lost in a world of sensation that seemed both foreign and familiar. Her walls were wet and warm, drawing him in as surely as her greedy hands. He was certain the goddess could break his bones in a moment of distraction but it was a distant worry, like an echo in the suddenly empty recesses of his mind. Bruce could feel his pulse jumping in his neck, the sound of it like thunder as he pounded into her. He thought he could feel Loki's too, rushing under his hands as he swept them up her ribs, and definitely as his fingers closed around her jaw, thumb pressed to her lips. 

Her eyes scorched him like dark fire, gaze steadily boring into his even as her body jerked and shuddered. It was an expression Hulk didn't understand, but Bruce did, and he bared his teeth in answer. Loki hissed and sank her nails into his scalp, yanking his head down to her neck. He snarled and grabbed her wrists, slamming her hands against the bench - but he didn't reject the invitation, biting down until the goddess shrieked. She bucked up to meet him, straining hard against his hold as he drove himself into her harder and faster, sweat dripping down his back. 

"Do it," Loki cried, "Do it." 

He wasn't sure what she meant, and he seriously didn't care. Bruce could feel the pressure building in his stomach, electricity running up his spine. He felt like a racehorse trying to outrun the inevitable, certain the Hulk was right on his tail, so close to the finish that it was thick on his tongue. He wrapped her in his arms, oblivious to the nails scratching down his back as he crushed her to his chest. 

Loki's cries had turned needy and low, a constant stream in his ear, and he wanted to make her _beg_ for relief. Bruce became two people: the doctor wanted to take her right to the edge and leave her there, mewling and desperate and abandoned. The Hulk wanted to feel her quiver and shake under his touch until she couldn't take it, until she was half-mad with it. It was too much, the god vibrating against his skin and the monster shifting underneath it, and with a strangled moan Bruce dropped his head on her shoulder and thrust wildly, blindly, unthinkingly. Loki went rigid, thighs clamping around him as she screamed her release, hands pulling his hair until he teared up. He was so close, so messy, muscles aching with tension as his hands grasped at her like he might rip her to pieces. Bruce thrust again and felt his climax streak through his body like a bullet; he used his last second of clarity to pull away, spilling himself over the edge of the counter as he struggled to stay on his feet. 

Bruce's brain lit up like a Jackson Pollock, colours flaring behind his eyes as he rode out the lightning in his nerve endings, Hulk's roar so loud it shook his bones. He felt like he was choking, breath catching in his throat as he tried to groan. Slowly it receded, slowly, slowly, until there was nothing but the harsh fluorescent light against his eyelids and a curious ringing in his ears. 

He caught himself on the bench, chest heaving as he took mental stock, pushing the green tinges away from the edge of his thoughts. For once it was easy - perhaps Hulk was too overwhelmed to put up a fight. When he felt like he was back in control, he opened his eyes. Loki was watching him with her usual irritating, examining expression, but this time it seemed to be more of a question. Maybe she was still afraid he was about to Hulk out? Bit late for that. 

"What the hell was that?" he gasped, too worn out to be angry. 

She didn't answer, bending down to retrieve her skirt. Bruce frowned, watching her zip it up. Loki had stopped making eye contact, her hair falling around her face like a defensive veil as she rebuttoned what was left of her shirt. His eyes swept over her, noting the bites over her neck, the scratches and bruises on her ribs. 

"I'm sorry. God, I- I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"You didn't." Loki said, too fast and too flat. 

Bruce gave a sceptical hum and she finally glanced up, flashing him a smile that only lasted a second. 

"Alright. Perhaps there was some superficial damage, but nothing I can't take." 

She stepped towards him, lowering her voice as she stroked her thumb along his jaw. 

"Nothing I didn't ask for." 

Bruce cleared his throat. "Consent may be different where you come from, but usually there's more words involved." 

"Words mean little, in my experience. Your inner savage is a much better judge of my...interest." 

He wrinkled his nose and she pursed her lips, as if holding back a laugh. 

"Thank you for your time, Dr Banner. I won't disturb you further." 

She turned and walked out, not looking back. 

Bruce stared at the doorway long after she'd gone, no presence of mind to clean himself up. It didn't make sense. Why the fuck would Loki want to sleep with him? Why the _fuck_ had he obliged? They hated each other - Bruce had basically said as much, only minutes before he was tearing off her clothes and grinding her into the furniture. Was it a game? A trick? Was Loki manipulating him again, planning some dreadful revenge for her defeat? Should he tell someone? 

That last thought struck home - no, there was no way Bruce was telling _anyone_ , not even Tony. He imagined the look on Thor's face if the thunder god found out and cringed. The Asgardian would probably kill him. 

_Let hammer god try,_ Hulk stirred, _We take what we want_. 

"Shut up," Bruce seethed, "You've already gotten us into enough trouble today." 

_We wanted_ , Hulk insisted with a satisfied growl, _and we took._

The scientist shook his head. His alter ego had a point though; it was rare for Bruce and Hulk to be aligned on something and yet here he was, moments out from his first orgasm in oh, seven years? And there was no sign of the great green menace. He hadn't had an incident. His heart rate had been well into the danger zone for a prolonged period of time, and nothing. 

Bruce bit his lip. "Huh." 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was a man who was used to living with serious, life-ruining mistakes. He didn't understand what the hell had happened with Loki, but he wasn't going to get too hung up about it; he'd certainly done worse, and like she'd said, it was consensual. He was living in a reality of superheroes and alien invasions, so what was one more weird thing? 

(And it didn't hurt that he was floating around on a post-climax endorphin rush either). 

If anything, he approached the whole encounter with his trademark scientific curiosity. He'd had sex without an incident - did that mean he could do it again? Was he more in control since he'd started coming to terms with the Hulk? Was it a practice thing, now he was regularly changing for missions? Could he replicate it with...someone else? Anyone else? Could he do it without scaring his partner (and himself) half to death? 

There was the violence to consider too. He'd never been so rough before the serum experiment, so he had to assume it was Hulk-related - but what if it was Loki-related? What if he'd just been venting his hatred of the god? Or it could be part of him, part of the possessive, animalistic creature he'd become with Hulk screaming in his ear to bend Loki over and claim her. Bruce kinda needed to know before he tried repeating the experiment. 

He'd expected Loki to be casual about it too, given he was used to hiding his emotions, and the lie god didn't disappoint. Bruce was reading over breakfast, half-listening to Thor and Tony argue about setting up a superhero baseball league, when the other Asgardian walked in. 

"No but Stark, listen - is Captain Rogers not always suggesting we collaborate with our brother warriors? These men of Xavier, and the Four who are fantastic? What better way than by a contest of skill?" 

"And I don't wanna have to explain to Fury how you punched a hole in the atmosphere playing catch." 

"I could contain myself." the blond pouted. 

Loki snorted softly, taking a seat. "Since when?" 

"You wrong me, brother. I can give the Midgardians a fair showing." 

The trickster shook his head, heaping bacon and waffles on his plate, and didn't deign to comment. Bruce glanced up over the rim of his glasses, but Loki wasn't even looking at him - and not in an obvious, 'I am ignoring you' way that might have gotten the others' attention. He was just Loki, cool and detached as he stole the front section of the paper and started reading. 

"Do you not have access to some secure facility, where we could do no damage?" Thor persisted. 

Tony sighed. "I'll think about it, okay? God, are you always this energetic in the morning?" 

"Yes." both gods answered at the same time. 

Bruce bit back a chuckle at Tony's disgusted expression. He glanced over at Loki again. He could see the faintest pink mark at the neck of his tunic, a small half-crescent that would be easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. Something hot and liquid swirled in the pit of Bruce's stomach. 

_Ours_ , Hulk grunted. 

Bruce tutted under his breath. _Shut up._

He waited until almost midnight, figuring if the experiment went poorly, there wouldn't be any Stark employees in the building and he'd have a clear run to the Hulk-proof room. Bruce put one of his meditation playlists on low, in case it had some subconscious effect on his control, and dimmed the lights. Looking at the bed kind of made him nervous though, back teeth grinding. He hesitated by the mattress, closing his eyes to think only about his breath. 

"You didn't have an incident," he muttered, "You didn't have one, so you can do it again." 

He opened his eyes and swore, running a hand through his hair. 

"Why am I even doing this?" 

_Betty_ , the thought sprang into his mind unbidden. The way her hair fell over her face when they were together in the lab. The warmth in his chest when she laughed at his jokes. The cries she made in his ear when they were wrapped around each other- 

Hulk growled, the thought rumbling down the back of his neck, and Bruce shook his head, counting down from ten until his breathing settled. No Betty then. She was too much of a trigger, and he needed to start slow. 

"Okay. Okay, big guy - we can do slow." 

Bruce stripped off and climbed under the covers before he could change his mind. He closed his eyes, smoothing his hands over his thighs to collect his thoughts. He was very used to being naked these days, and he'd spent more time thinking about his body than most people. He was acutely aware of its quirks, its flaws, and its limits. But it had been a very long time since he'd felt brave - or desperate - enough to try touching himself, and he was almost shocked to find it was...pretty much exactly like he remembered. He was older, more ragged around the edges, but his pulse still skipped the same way when he wrapped one hand around his shaft. He gave a test stroke, biting his lip at the fleeting spark of something as his fingers brushed over the head. 

Bruce made a few awkward passes, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation. The rest of his mind had gone quiet, which seemed encouraging, and he let himself relax a little more. He shifted his grip as he got harder and harder, movements changing from an awkward shuffle to something that felt pretty good. 

"Okay," he licked his lips, "Slow." 

Bruce closed his eyes and conjured up an image, some half-remembered scene from back in college, when it had still been safe to watch porn. There'd been a redheaded actress he'd liked, and he could just picture her smiling up at the camera as he gripped himself tight. He thought about the little dimples above her ass, and the bright pink of her nipples against creamy skin, and his hand sped up. 

The Hulk thundered to the forefront of his mind and Bruce let go, gasping. 

_Okay. Okay. Not slow enough,_ he sighed, feeling the other guy retreat. His skin felt too hot, and he threw back the blankets, loosening his grip a little to try again. 

Perfect, round breasts. The curve of her neck as she tipped her head back into the pillows and gave a breathy cry. Big, masculine hands grasping curvy hips. The slow brush of his fingers over the vein along his shaft. 

Bruce's pulse shot up and Hulk growled, pushing it even higher as he panicked. He dropped his hand back against the pillows and gasped, trying to ground himself before he lost control. He sat up, swiveling to sit on the edge of the mattress. 

"What am I doing?" he swore. People could get hurt. He could wreck the Tower, and Tony didn't deserve that after putting so much faith in him. Why risk it? He'd gone years without release, and he could do it again. 

_Betty_ , he thought, ignoring the Hulk's predictable reaction. If he could be with her without worrying about an incident...that was worth a little risk. And he hadn't exactly been responsible in the lab, when he'd just jumped Loki without a single thought for the consequences. 

Thinking about it made him twitch, and Bruce bit his tongue. He eased back against the pillows and slowly closed his fingers around his erection, taking a breath. He took another and started stroking, letting his mind wander. Loki, baring her neck for his teeth, disregarding the danger. Loki, hips sliding on the counter as he'd pushed into her faster and faster. Loki, voice rasping in his ear as she urged him on, divine muscles clamped around him, skin warm, so soft- 

_OURS!_

Bruce's eyes shot open and he sat up, his whole body shaking as he fought down the transformation. He dug his fingers into his thigh, holding on like it would anchor him in reality. His heartbeat thudded in his ears like machine-gun fire, chest heaving, stomach tensed like he was going to throw up. 

The scientist hummed along to his music, thinking of nothing else, and gradually felt his body calm. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _What the actual fuck, man? You can handle the real thing but not a memory?_

Hulk was unsurprisingly quiet about that. Bruce rested his face in his hands. What was different this time? Was the thing in the lab a fluke? It went against everything he'd believed about the Hulk, about himself. That seemed a bit much to write off as dumb luck - Bruce might live with a couple of gods but he didn't believe in miracles. Slowly, moving an inch at a time, he took himself in hand. 

"We're fine." 

Bruce gave a couple of strokes, noting the slight increase in his heart rate - but nothing concerning. 

"We're fine." 

His breath hitched in his throat a little, but that was okay, that was expected. He swept his thumb over the head and groaned, something sticky and warm building in the pit of his stomach. 

"We're fine." 

He thought about the scent of Loki's hair as he'd buried his face in her shoulder, the heavy musk of the room, and Hulk smashed into the back of his eyelids with a roar. Bruce doubled over, hands clasped on the back of his neck as he tried to surf the wave of his counterpart's reaction, jaw clenched until it squeaked. 

"Okay," he gasped, "We're done." 

He tried a few more nights, for science, in case his mood was affected by the events of the day. Every attempt was a disaster, and it was a frustrated and cranky Bruce who shuffled into the kitchen as Tony finished pouring thick, black coffee into a pair of mugs. 

"Right on time, doc." 

"Thanks," he took the offered cup, feeling the warmth in his palms, "You got meetings?" 

Tony looked down at his pinstriped suit. "Oh, that. Some boring thing with the energy regulation guys, but Pep wants me to sell them on arc reactors, so." 

"Good luck." 

"Thanks, bud. Your paper's on the island." 

Bruce picked it up, shaking out the front page to read the headline. Tony watched with amusement, sipping his drink. 

"When are you going to join the rest of us in the 21st century, Brucey?" 

"I read online news," he shrugged, "I just like to see what classifies as the mainstream message." 

"In case it's you?" 

The doctor grimaced. "I've been chased through a lot of countries that rely on print media. It's a habit." 

"It's adorable, you silver fox," Tony drained his mug and slid it over to the sink., "Alright, I'm outta here." 

Bruce smiled. "Try not to wow them too much." 

"Impossible." Tony breezed out. 

Bruce smiled after him, sipping his coffee as he scanned the front page. He refolded it and tucked it under his arm, snagging an apple from the fruit bowl on his way back to his room. He reached the corridor and stopped, almost tripping over Loki. 

"Apologies." 

Bruce swore, juggling his armful so he could flick the spilled coffee off his fingers. "We oughta get you a bell." 

Loki regarded him blankly, arching a brow, and the scientist sighed. 

"Cats wear them, so small animals can hear them coming." 

"Ah, a defence against predators," Loki's mouth quirked, "How telling, Banner." 

He rolled his eyes and made to move past, but the god stepped into his path. 

Bruce's brows shot up. "Is there a problem?" 

"Beyond the usual, of us being two monsters trapped in the semblance of mice?" 

He snorted. "There is nothing mouse-like about you." 

"I don't know, doctor. You seem to have a taste for my...timidity." 

Bruce smothered a sigh of annoyance, keeping his face smooth and unimpressed. "I should have known you wouldn't let that go." 

"How could I? It was quite memorable." 

Loki coaxed the apple from his suddenly too-tight grasp, teeth sinking into the crimson peel as he took a neat bite. He chewed slowly, eyes raking over Bruce's frame. 

"I find myself reminiscing most nights." 

Hulk gave a gurgle of interest in the back of Bruce's mind; he shoved it aside. Loki took another bite, letting the fruit roll around his mouth before swallowing. 

"Sounds like you've been reminiscing too." 

He couldn't help it; he blushed, hyper aware of his cheeks getting hot under Loki's accusing gaze. Curse his preternatural hearing. Still, Bruce was a grown man, and he wasn't going to be ashamed of being caught jacking off like a bashful teenager. 

"Enjoy the show?" 

"Very much," Loki smirked, "But it didn't sound like you did." 

Damn him. Damn him, damn him, damn him. 

_Ours._

_SHUT. UP._

"What's your theory, doctor?" 

"What happened in the lab was an anomaly. It shouldn't be possible, therefore it's not surprising I can't replicate the results." 

"But you are not trying to replicate them, are you? You've vastly altered the conditions of the experiment." 

Bruce scowled. "The original conditions were impossible to repeat. That moment of insanity will never happen again." 

Loki rolled his head to the other side. "I don't know, Banner. Your moments of insanity tend to have long-lasting effects." 

"Not this one." he brushed past, heading for his room. 

He'd almost made it when Loki called out. 

"Here." 

Bruce turned, automatically catching the apple the god tossed to him. Loki's bite was a perfect ring on the pale, white innards. He glared at the god, who simply pursed his lips and walked away. 

He wasn't going to try getting himself off again, not now he knew Loki (and possibly Thor) could hear. Unfortunately, Hulk was less on board with this logic. 

_Banner._

"Shush." Bruce said, rolling over in bed. 

_Banner._

_Banner._

_Bannerrrrrrrr._

"What!" he snapped in the darkness, thinking (not for the first time) that he was arguing with himself like a crazy person. 

_Want the good feeling._

Bruce sighed, rubbing his palms against his eyelids. _We can't. It doesn't work when it's just us._

_So? Puny god is close._

_No,_ Bruce thought emphatically, _we HATE puny god._

_So?_

He growled under his breath. _I know you don't care, but I don't really want to hook up with a lunatic who tried to kill me._

_Puny god brought the good feeling._

Bruce left out a huff. He wasn't wrong. _He brought the good feeling, yes, but he_ _also brings a lot of bad feelings._

_He is ours._

_Would you stop saying that? I don't want him._

_Banner is lying,_ Hulk rumbled, dangerously close to a tantrum. 

Bruce sighed, throwing an arm over his face. "It's not that simple." 

_Simple. Banner plus puny god equals good feeling. See? Hulk can do science too._

He could almost taste the smug satisfaction that accompanied that thought, and had to bite back a laugh. Maybe Hulk was spending too much time with Tony. 

He still wasn't wrong. 

_Listen, big guy. I know the good feeling is...good,_ Bruce tapered off pathetically, _But we went a long time without it. We can get used to that again._

_Puny god is so close._

He rolled over, determined to get some sleep, no matter how much Hulk whined. _Too close. We're not going there._

***** 

Hulk wasn't much of a strategist. He smashed until there was nothing left to smash, and sometimes he let star man or flying Tony tell him which things to smash next - but never hammer god, because hammer god tried to smash Hulk and he was stupid. Hulk was smashing the flaily arm machines, and it seemed like there was a lot less of them now, and he was a bit upset that he might have to stop smashing soon and become boring Banner again. He was making the most of the smashing when there was a familiar sound to his left - a team sound. 

"Loki!" Hammer god yelled. 

Hulk glanced over. Puny god was hunched on the ground, hand on his stomach. Hulk could smell blood, and he saw a flaily arm machine raising sharp arms over puny god. Hammer god was shouting, but he was surrounded by more flaily arm machines, and flying Tony was far away. Hulk jumped, landing on the flaily arm machine's head, and it made a sound like crunchy tin foil. 

Puny god looked up, and his face was even more too pale than normal. There was red on his lip, and it smelled like more blood. Hulk crouched down, moving puny god's hands to check his stomach, and there was a wave of the fear smell too. Hulk liked the fear smell - it meant he was strong. 

"Puny god hurt?" he grumbled. 

Loki shook his head, standing. "A scratch." 

Hulk didn't think this was a lie, though puny god lied all the time, and hammer god was getting all the good smashing. He charged across the tarmac and slammed into the group around hammer god, ripping flaily arms off in all directions. 

Finally there was nothing left to smash. Hulk and hammer god looked around, but everything was quiet. 

"We have triumphed again, shield-brother." Hammer god clapped a hand on Hulk's shoulder. 

Hulk did _not_ slap hammer god across the street, because he got a big lecture from Banner last time. He snorted instead. 

"I must check on Loki." 

"Puny god scratched." 

"Aye, let us hope it is a small one." 

He ran off, and Hulk looked around for flying Tony. Flying Tony always had his Banner clothes, and head pets, and praises for his smashing. Hulk found him tying up a man in a white coat and glasses. Hulk did not like men in white coats, and he growled. 

"Easy, buddy. Good work out there. Can we have Brucey back now?" 

Hulk pouted. "Banner is boring." 

"But he's good at patching people up, and I'm worried about Loki." 

"Puny god scratched." he knit his enormous brows. 

"Yeah." 

Hulk sat down, leaning against a shipping container. He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling himself back into a ball, curling in tight. He felt the steady hands of someone else taking over, and let himself sleep. 

Bruce opened his eyes just before his own track pants hit him in the face. 

"Get dressed, doc," Tony called, "Loki needs a check-up." 

He was still groggy, muscles warm and sore, and he couldn't remember what had happened but he understood the instruction. Bruce stood, pulling the pants on clumsily. 

"Where is he?" 

"Here." Thor said, leading Loki over with an arm around the other god's waist. 

"I am fine, you lummox," Loki huffed, "Stop fretting." 

"I want to be certain." 

Bruce raised his hand towards Loki and stopped, glancing at the trickster's face. "Can you...?" 

He sighed but raised his arm, exposing a short gash in the leather over his rib. Bruce probed it gently, fingertips just touching. 

"It looks pretty shallow - with your regenerative rate, it should close over soon." 

"As I assured you." Loki scowled at his brother. 

Tony looked around. "Fury will be here soon, if you wanna head back to the tower. I can watch this guy by myself." 

"Nay, Stark - I will keep watch with you in case of any further treachery. Loki should go, and rest his wound." 

"Alright, we'll see you two later." 

Bruce held out a hand, and Loki took it with a scowl. He winked out of existence, and Bruce felt himself tugged into the black oblivion beside him. A moment later he was tugged back out, landing softly in the hall outside his room. 

"You should still clean that cut." He said, yawning. 

"Thank you for the diagnosis, doctor, but I believe I shall survive." 

He pulled at Bruce's hand, and he realised he was still gripping the god's; he dropped it quickly. Bruce took a step towards his room and Loki shrank back, creating space to let the human pass. Something tugged at Bruce's awareness and he stopped, considering the god. 

"What?" Loki snapped. 

He turned, walking until Loki was backed against the wall. Bruce sniffed, nose twitching. 

"You're scared. That injury looked minor but I can stitch it, if it helps?" 

"The wound is nothing." he forced out through his teeth. 

Bruce's gaze narrowed. "What's the problem then?" 

Loki screwed up his face and didn't answer. The other man frowned, leaning in until his nose almost touched the skin above the collar of Loki's armour. The god inhaled sharply, and Bruce got another waft of fear - and something else. 

Bruce blinked. He should walk away, right now. 

_Banner plus puny god._

He was bone-tired from the fight, but he couldn't move. 

_Banner plus puny god equalsssssss..._

Bruce lifted a hand, almost like it didn't belong to him, and closed it around Loki's wrist. He raised it over their heads, pressing the god's hand into the wall - but slowly, so slowly. Loki could have stopped him at any time but he didn't, eyes boring into Bruce's like he was transfixed. His mouth had fallen slightly open, chest rising and falling obviously with each breath. 

"I think you like it when I am afraid." 

"I think you like it too," Bruce placed his other hand on Loki's throat, fingers resting lightly as his thumb stroked the long, elegant curve of it, "In fact, I _know_ you do." 

He pushed Loki's jaw to the side and leaned in, teeth latching into his neck. The god hissed, hips rolling forward. Bruce could feel the muscles of Loki's wrist rippling under his grasp, but he didn't try to pull away. 

_OURS._

Bruce sucked in a breath, leaning heavily on the wall as heat coiled in his abdomen, the steady hum of the Hulk gathering in the base of his brain. He glanced up at Loki, who was watching him with anticipation - and still fear, though Bruce couldn't tell if it was of him or something else. 

He dragged the god to Loki's room, still clutching his slender wrist, and locked the door behind them. Loki's hand trailed over Bruce's chest, and he was very aware that he was currently wearing only sweatpants which did nothing to hide his hard-on. 

"Change." 

Loki's armour disappeared, leaving him completely naked, and Bruce clucked his tongue. 

"I meant form." 

The god gave him a mocking look. "Do you prefer to pretend I am someone else, Dr Banner? How naïve." 

Bruce pulled Loki flush against him, digging his fingers into the god's firm ass as he pressed his lips to the other man's neck. 

"I know _exactly_ who you are." 

_Ours._

"And I'd be happy to fuck you like this until you can't walk. But my other half is - uh - not a patient guy, and he wants to take you apart _right now_ , which means no careful, considerate prep. So change, or you're gonna get hurt." 

"You can't break me, Midgardian," Loki curled his lip, "But you are welcome to try." 

Bruce was done being persuasive. "You asked for it then." 

He launched himself at the god, fingers painfully tight in Loki's hair as he attacked his neck, walking them backwards towards the bed. They fell on it in an awkward heap and he couldn't care less, fingers roaming and pinching to claim whatever he could reach. This Loki was different; as a woman, he'd been soft and pliant and astoundingly delicate. As a man he was lean muscle and hard edges, and Bruce wanted to trace all of them. He held Loki down with one hand as he nipped and mouthed the god's flesh, feeling him squirm under those strong, splayed fingers. They both knew he could have broken away if he'd wanted to, but he didn't, and the knowledge poured down Bruce's spine like an electric shock. 

Hulk's voice was so loud in his head, growling and urging and greedy. True to his word, Bruce didn't mess around, flipping Loki onto his stomach. He pulled the other man up by his hips, nudging his legs into place. Bruce pulled his sweatpants down and took himself in hand, hissing as he stroked his burning flesh, spreading as much slick as he could over the head. Then he pressed the tip to Loki's entrance, and pushed. 

The god moaned, low and long in his throat, but Bruce was relentless. He didn't push too fast, swiveling his hips to drive forward a little at a time, delighting in the harsh intake of breath at every thrust. Finally he hit bottom, and had to close his eyes to collect his thoughts as an almighty roar threatened to drown them out. 

_OURS!_

The doctor didn't move, biting his lip to keep everything still - thoughts, hips, hands, breathing, everything. He felt Loki shift underneath him, trying to adjust, and started a slow countdown in his head. Bruce focussed only on the numbers, and slowly felt the muscles of Loki's back relax under his hands, until by the time he hit zero the other man was pressing his ass back against his thighs. 

_Ours_ , he thought in another rare moment of agreement. 

Bruce leaned as far over the god as he could reach, pressing him into the mattress, and pumped his hips. His teeth caught at Loki's neck and shoulders, nose full of his scent until it was overwhelming, until it was the only thing in the world. Then the other man gave a shrill, shocked cry of pleasure and he realised he'd been wrong - _that_ was the whole world, the whole universe, the only thing left in Bruce's reality. His hands dug into Loki's hips and the god arched up, whipping his head back with a shout. 

Something clicked in Bruce's head. This, _this_ is what was missing all those times he tried by himself, this is what he needed - to drown in the physical presence of Loki. Bruce was a man who lived and died by his thoughts but Loki made that impossible. He wasn't just the chaos god, he was chaos itself as he moaned and writhed and pushed back to meet Bruce's thrusts. He was all smell and sound and flesh; his very existence challenged the carefully structured norms of Bruce's life, defying all science or reason with his magic, his madness. Bruce gave a stunned, wounded groan and Loki hissed. 

"Yes, Banner - show me what lurks in that caged heart." 

He growled, twisting a hand in Loki's hair. The Asgardian tensed, as if expecting it to be yanked back, and Bruce shoved his face into the bed. He curved his body around Loki's back, tongue tracing his spine. His pale skin made him seem fragile, transparent, like Bruce could trace his name into the other man's bones. He felt a thrill at the thought, speeding up with a series of short, breathless grunts. 

Loki whimpered but didn't shy away, and Bruce felt a tremendous surge of satisfaction that he was the one bending the god to his will. Everyone was usually so focused on his other half, and here he was reducing an ancient being to a wailing, quivering mess all by himself. 

"Is this what you wanted?" he huffed, hips snapping forward at a punishing rate. 

"Yes," Loki gasped, rolling his forehead against the sheets, "Yes, Banner!" 

He lipped at the lie god's ear, breath hot over his neck. "Did you think about it, after last time? Dream about it?" 

"Vividly." 

"Tell me." 

"I-" Loki gasped, shuddering. 

"Don't tell me the Silvertongue's too distracted." he smirked. 

The other man didn't answer, or maybe he couldn't; he was squirming back against Bruce as his breath caught over and over in his throat. The scientist closed his eyes, teeth bared as he sunk into the hot, tight grasp of the god. It was more than he could handle, particularly with the seething tension that had built up after all his failed attempts. Bruce cupped his hand around the nape of Loki's neck and pushed, holding him down as his other hand slid around their bodies to the Asgardian's erection. He closed his fingers around the swollen length, grip unforgiving as he stroked. 

Loki bucked, muscles pulling in all directions: he was trying to thrust into Bruce's hand and rise up to meet his hips and fight against the hand on his neck all at once, and with a boneless quality that meant he wasn't going to succeed at any of it. He gave a desperate whine, and Bruce chuckled. 

"Now." he demanded, reinforcing it with another thrust. 

Loki gave a strangled cry, the words gibberish - or maybe he was beyond translation now. Bruce's head brushed his prostate as his fingers shuttled over Loki's shaft, and the god came with a mournful groan. His muscles clamped around Bruce and the other man cursed, shoving him away just in time. The scientist went rigid, his whole body frozen as he fought with himself.The Hulk roared in his ear, and his orgasm ripped through him, and everything hurt but it was good too, and he didn't know what was happening, nothing existed outside his skin and everything inside was the fire of rage and the terrifying agony of release and then he was collapsing on the bed in a sweaty, twitching mess. 

Bruce's thoughts swirled for a moment, things putting themselves back into place as his heart slowed and his breathing evened out. When he had something resembling presence of mind, he realised he was lying mostly on top of the god. He quickly rolled over, grimacing as he stuck to the sheets. He was starting to ache from his earlier transformation, and he badly needed a shower before he just passed out. 

He glanced over his shoulder. Loki was staring at the ceiling, looking as exhausted as he felt. 

"Are you okay? You're wounded, and..." he trailed off. 

The god's lips quirked into a smile that vanished so fast he thought he might have imagined it. "I'm well. I told you a mere mortal couldn't harm me." 

Bruce had no energy for that argument. He nodded, sitting up. He felt tired, mind fuzzy and muscles floppy. He also felt a wonderful, post-orgasm bliss that was nestled nicely against his post-missions success high, and the altogether different satisfaction he felt when he saw Loki sprawled across the mattress. Hulk gave an approving hum, and Bruce pursed his lips. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

Loki shrugged. "Does it matter?" 

"It might, depending on your answer." 

"Why are _you_ doing it?" 

_Because Hulk likes the way you smell? Because I'm horny as a monk in a whorehouse and can't take care of it myself? Because I have a history of poor decision-making skills?_

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure." 

The god rolled off the bed and raised a hand to his wound, fingers tracing the light pink scab already forming along the cut. Bruce's mind was blank as he watched Loki probe his pale ribs, no more room for concern or desire beside the growing urge to curl up and sleep forever. The other man looked up and caught him staring, and a smile crept over his face. 

Loki straightened, sauntering towards his bathroom. "I assume you can show yourself out, Banner." 

The door slammed behind him and Bruce sighed. "As soon as I regain control of my legs." 


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Hulk kept him awake whining about the good feeling, Bruce didn't ignore him. Experiments required more data, and this one was turning out to be complex. He waited until Thor and Tony had gone out for the day, then went to find Loki. 

The god was putting his bowl in the sink (it was like living with frat boys, honestly), but he looked up as soon as Bruce entered the kitchen. The doctor's gaze was dark and dangerous as he slunk around the island. Loki froze, hands still on the edge of the counter though his eyes tracked Bruce's movement across the room. The other man stopped behind him, hips pressing Loki's into the bench. He placed his hands on the god's shoulders, slowly pushing down his arms inch by inch. 

"Loki," he hummed, "Change form." 

The god obliged, shrinking slightly as her hips filled out, until what was pressed against Bruce was all softness and curves in a thin satin robe. He slid his thumb along the neckline, hooking it in the fabric, and pulled it to one side. Nimble fingers played along the base of her breast, trailing down her ribs. He brought his hand back to cup the side for a moment before pinching the nipple, the god gasping as she squirmed against him. She was too distracted to notice his other hand creeping around her thigh, sweeping up to brush her folds. 

Loki gave a low, throaty groan and tipped her head back against his shoulder. Bruce got lost in the heady scent of her hair, her throat stretched out before him. His fingers circled her clit, roaming almost idly as she rubbed her ass against his crotch. 

"You're not afraid of being surprised by Stark or my brother?" Her voice was barely more than a murmur. 

He leaned down, teeth catching at the vein below her ear. "I won't be the one who's surprised." 

Loki laughed, and the sound went straight to his balls. "I think I'm starting to understand how your beast came to be, doctor." 

He flashed a smile she couldn't see. "He's not the one you should be worried about." 

Bruce probed at her entrance and the god gripped the edge of the sink, falling silent as he gently pressed inside. He bit back a groan at the slick warmth there. Loki leaned into the contact, back stiff against his chest. He undid his belt and unzipped, the sound perversely loud in the kitchen, running a hand down his erection while the other played over her button. Loki swore and ground back against him, and Bruce was rapidly approaching that cliff where all rational thought fell away. He shoved a hand between her shoulder blades until she was bent over the counter, fingers scrambling at the hem of the robe. He rubbed his swollen head against her folds for a second before he got the angle right, sliding home with a mutual gasp. 

It was impossible to see Loki's expression with her hair hanging around her face, but her hands were tense where they gripped the counter. Bruce squared his shoulders, every atom in his mind coming together in perfect unity as he slowly dragged his hips back, and then thrust forwards. Loki groaned, and he slid a hand across the bench towards hers. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist tight enough that he should be worried but he wasn't, arm sliding around her waist as he flicked his hips again. 

"Do not hold back, Banner." She whispered. 

He chuckled, throaty and mirthless. "Couldn't if I tried." 

He punctuated it with a rough swing and she gasped, fingers starting to dent the metal rim of the sink. Bruce took a mental step back and let his body take over. He sank into sensation: the loose heat of his muscles, the furrows his fingers dug into Loki's soft skin, the way the curve of her ass fit against his pelvis when they connected. It was a little like the way he felt during an incident, like his senses had been dialled up and he could process so much more information; and yet his control was firm, a steel rope anchoring him to the present. He wasn't drowning in the overwhelming waves of Hulk's blind rage. He was still Bruce, maybe even closer to being himself than he'd been since Culver. Everything about it was simple and not - he didn't have to think or worry, he could just _be_ , because for once both parts of him were completely in sync. 

_Ours._

Bruce gave a triumphant growl as he pulled Loki closer. He was all around her, hands too tight, thrusts too hard, and he could tell he should stop but his body wouldn't listen. She looked back over her shoulder, lips parted and pink where she'd bitten them, and he growled. Loki smiled, writhing underneath him. 

"Yes, Banner. Show me." 

He bared his teeth, freeing his hand to drag the robe down off her shoulder. Loki's breathing was fast and loud, her pulse jittering under his touch. Bruce kept his other arm tight around her waist, mouth darting along the curve of her neck in a series of short, sharp nips. She was trembling, cries increasingly desperate as the air around them filled with scents: arousal, fear, sweat, the alien presence of the god and the earthy, familiar smell of Bruce himself, something that was part-human and part-Hulk and all predator. 

His skin felt tight, stretched over his bones like it was before he transformed but he was sure of himself; the only fire in Bruce was the growing need in the pit of his stomach and the rumble of Hulk in the base of his brain stem chanting _GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD_ _._

Loki leaned down over her arms, face dangerously close to the counter as she thrust her hips back at him. He took the invitation, fingers pinching into her sides as he held on, yanking their bodies together with a constant, growing snarl. There were definite handprints in the rim of the sink now as Loki arched her spine and pressed into his thrusts, her hair a tangled mess. He wanted to see her; he wanted to see the god fall apart. Bruce grabbed her chin and turned her head as much as he could, a vicious shiver of satisfaction running through him at the way the goddess looked with her lips parted, gasping for breath. She caught his eye and groaned. 

"Yes, Banner!" 

He lunged forward, curling his chest around her back, and slid a hand down her stomach. His fingers played across her clit and she cursed, hips squirming wildly. Loki cried out, arms going rigid as her body shook, and Bruce closed his eyes as her walls fluttered around him. The goddess' muscles were so tight he thought his eyes might pop at the pressure; he couldn't think around the enormous heat in his stomach, hips juttering as his instincts told him to keep going. He was so close he could taste it, the bitter force of it in his throat, and some tiny part of Bruce broke through the haze. He pulled out and turned, grabbing a dish towel off the island just before he emptied himself with a feral yell. 

When the rolling waves down his neck and shoulders had receded Bruce staggered back, resting his elbows on the island. Loki raised herself on shaky arms, smoothing her hair off her face. She looked like she'd just run a marathon, robe half-falling off as she fought to catch her breath. 

"Why are you doing this?" he blurted. 

She didn't turn around. "Does it matter?" 

"Not really." 

She did look then, smirking at him over her shoulder. Bruce found the energy to tuck himself away and started looking for something to clean up the few drops that had escaped his efforts. The goddess made no move to help of course, watching his slow (slightly stiff) movements. _You're too old for this nonsense,_ he sighed, _You're not in college anymore._

"Why do you insist on spilling yourself everywhere?" she asked, tilting her head, "I thought a man so fastidious would recoil at the inelegance." 

"I can't...uh...can't...it's complicated." 

"You need not worry about getting me with child - it's quite impossible." 

Bruce inhaled, choking on his own spit. He fell into a coughing fit, shaking his head as he wheezed. "Good to know." 

He looked up and found her still watching him, waiting for an answer. The scientist sighed. 

"The gamma radiation that made me into Hulk isn't fully gone, and some of my bodily fluids can be dangerous for other people. Blood, mostly, but also...um...too much exposure to..." 

"Your seed." 

"Yeah," he frowned, "I probably should have mentioned it earlier." 

"We haven't spent much time in conversation," she quirked a brow, "Your concern is touching - is it the doctor in you? I would have thought you indifferent to any suffering of mine." 

He bit his cheek. "I try to avoid hurting people, if I can." 

"Your inner savage doesn't share that sentiment." 

"Do you see him here?" 

Loki arched a brow, biting back a grin. "Regardless, I imagine I am less vulnerable to such concerns than your mortal women." 

"Let's not find out." 

Loki looked even more amused. "Are you suggesting you've got this _impulse_ out of your system, Banner? That there shall be no more dalliances?" 

"I meant it's not something we should risk. Bit hard to undo the damage if it turns out you aren't invincible," Bruce ducked his head, shrugging, "Not that it matters, since this isn't gonna happen again." 

She pursed her lips. "Indeed." 

It kept happening - not because Bruce had almost a decade of pent-up sexual tension that needed release (although that didn't hurt either), but because he wanted nothing, nothing in the world as much as the feeling of Loki trembling and falling to pieces beneath him. He loved the moment when he walked into a room and caught the god's eyes, and there was a spark of fear that they both knew would only end in a messy, desperate clutching of flesh and groans and sweat. Bruce felt like for the first time, he didn't have to pretend to be harmless to make everyone else comfortable. He didn't have to hide how much he wanted to tear and devour and ruin everything around him. He could have destroyed Loki in a heartbeat, and they both knew it, and they were both frightened every time. It was power he hadn't felt in a long time, maybe ever, and Bruce couldn't get enough. 

Loki's motives were more puzzling. There was certainly no possibility that he felt any fondness for Bruce. He clearly enjoyed whatever the hell they were doing, but it seemed like a lot of risk just to get his rocks off. He could have gone to anyone for sex, someone weak and easily controlled, but he kept coming back to Bruce and it didn't make any sense. 

They were lying in bed, quietly soaking in the afterglow, or as close as Bruce could ever get. He flung an arm above his head, clutching the sheets in his other hand. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

The goddess shrugged, not looking at him. "I don't know." 

He didn't question that. Bruce honestly believed that half the time Loki had no idea what he was doing, including during the invasion. He was surprised to hear her admit it though. 

"You didn't ask why I'm doing it." 

"Because I already know," Loki sat up, flicking her hair over one shoulder, "I remind you of your pretty Culver girl." 

"No, I always know it's you." He couldn't forget if he tried, not with the Hulk in his head. 

Loki rolled onto her stomach, tracing her fingers over Bruce's chest. "Then enlighten me, doctor, since you seem to want to have the conversation." 

"I think I hate you so much that it's beyond anger. I want to hurt you. I want to frighten you. I want you to feel as powerless as I feel every day - _I_ want it, not Hulk. You push me to the limits of human restraint, and it feels fucking fantastic. Usually when I let everything go, Hulk comes out and innocent people get hurt. But with you...it doesn't matter. I don't have to hold back." 

Loki watched him with that penetrating stare. "It is your beast who enjoys my terror most though." 

"You're only afraid because of my beast. You know I can never really hurt you, but Hulk is a different story." 

Loki blanched, and tried to roll away; Bruce caught her wrists, keeping her there. 

"I think you come to me because you want to be frightened. Do you think you deserve it, like you should be punished? Or maybe you're hoping one day I _will_ lose control and kill you." 

Loki's face was carefully still. "Perhaps I merely want to feel something beyond the blank nothingness of the void." 

She tried to pull away but Bruce hung on. "I can't help you - I'm too fucked up for that." 

She pursed her lips, a wicked smile creeping over her face. Loki reached under the sheet, hand snaking between them to wrap around his cock. 

"Good thing I'm not asking for help." 

***** 

Bruce was sitting in the common room with Tony, the two of them just sharing space while they did their own thing. It was a concept that seemed easy and natural, but something that had evaded Bruce for so long - having a place where he could sit with someone without looking over his shoulder or worrying he might hurt them. It was nice. 

"Hey, there's an alumni thing at MIT next week on quantum probability, if you're interested," Tony said, taking a sip of his drink, ""Could be a good chance to meet some like-minded people." 

"Sounds good. Do you know any of the speakers?" 

Tony started rambling off names but Bruce didn't really hear him, because Loki chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen. His eyes followed the god down the hall without even meaning to, a hunter stalking his prey. 

"Brucey?" 

"Hmm?" 

Tony scowled and threw his Starkpad aside, leaning forward. "What the hell is going on with you two?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I am not an idiot, Bruce, and I have a lot of experience with ill-advised hook-ups. You're bumping uglies with the lie god." 

He curled his lip. "Did Jarvis tell you that?" 

" _C_ _ommon sense_ told me. The two of you keep eye-banging over the dinner table when you think big brother isn't watching." 

He almost flinched. "You don't think Thor's noticed?" 

"I'm betting you'd have heard about it if he had." 

Bruce grimaced, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. "Does it bother you?" 

Tony let out a long breath. "The guy threw me out a window, and now he's living in my tower. I hate it, but we made a deal with Fury, and he's here, and we're all playing nice. If the two of you wanna fool around, I trust you to be a big boy and make your own choices." 

"Oh. Thanks." 

"Honestly, I'm more stunned it's even possible - I mean, you hate him." 

"Yes." 

"And you told me you couldn't make that work with anyone." 

"I don't really understand it either. I tried..." Bruce blushed, "After the first time, I tried to, uh, see if I could manage by myself and I couldn't. I need an outside focus, something to keep me grounded." 

"Well Loki's certainly distracting, and he's not bad to look at. I still think you could do better." 

Bruce laughed. "Like who? Who else would be crazy enough to take the risk? How could anyone ever trust me - how could I trust myself - knowing Hulk is never more than a second away?" 

"What about Betty?" the inventor quietly asked. 

He looked at his hands. "I can't be calm around Betty. There's too much history there, too much fear. I'm so worried that I'll hurt her, until it's all I can think about, and then I can't control him." 

"But you're not worried about hurting Loki?" 

"Not particularly." 

Tony arched a brow and Bruce shrugged. 

"It's probably an ugly thing to admit, but I think the reason I can get close to Loki like that is because I don't care what happens to him. Maybe part of it's knowing he's survived the Hulk before, but mostly I just don't give a shit." 

"So when you stop caring, you stop freaking out, and the big guy plays nice," Tony pursed his lips, "Well that kinda sucks for your long-term relationship prospects." 

"It's not just about him. It's the way I feel about me. It's the only time I'm not afraid of what I might do. I feel...present. I'm not worried about the past or the future. I know I can't hurt Loki and he can't hurt me. There's no immediate threat, so Hulk stays on the bench." 

"Hmm. Do you think, with enough time, you could learn to maintain that emotional equilibrium with someone you don't actively despise?" 

"Who knows? It's hard for me to regulate strong feelings, and it's not worth the risk if I slip and hurt someone." 

He shuddered. "It's not a gamble I'd wanna take. How does Hulk feel about all this?" 

Bruce laughed. "He loves it. He's not big on self-reflection, so the whole deadly enemies thing kinda goes over his head." 

"And who doesn't love an endorphin rush?" 

"Exactly." 

Tony's expression turned sly. "And it's good?" 

Bruce closed his eyes. "You have no idea." 

He snickered. "I can't imagine how blue your balls must have been. Or green, as the case may be." 

"I dunno, I think I'd hit this point where sex seemed so impossible my brain had entirely repressed any libido." 

"You have no idea how sad that makes me." 

"I can probably guess." Bruce drawled. 

Tony smirked. "Is it weird, with an Asgardian?" 

"I can't tell. It's already so different having Hulk in there. My senses are seriously heightened - there's all these new inputs I didn't notice before, at least not consciously. And his interest in the whole process is, uh, fairly unsophisticated. I can kinda block out my bullshit higher thinking and just react." 

"Who knew Dr Bruce Banner's alter ego is secretly a caveman?" 

Bruce laughed. "Everyone?" 

The other man rolled his eyes. "Whatever. As long as you're happy, I'm supportive. But have you considered that this could all be some big joke to Loki?" 

He thought back to the way the lie god looked pinned underneath him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, body pressed into the mattress. "It's not that funny." 

"You know what I mean - he could be setting you up." 

He quirked his lips. "That's the beauty of it, Tony. I don't care what he does." 

***** 

Bruce was vaguely aware of Loki entering the common room, but he was knee-deep in a complex crossword and didn't look away from the paper. Part of him (the part that was never not watching) heard the god messing around in the kitchen, and then nothing; the silence wasn't suspicious enough to make him investigate though. His pencil scratched against the page and he sighed, eyes skimming the clues. 

His peripheral vision followed her as she sauntered back in, weaving her way towards him on the couch like it was an accident. Her dress was new; Loki mostly wore a style of power dressing he'd seen on Pepper, all sharp angles and dark colours, like the Midgardian equivalent of armour. This was a sundress with straps so thin they might snap at any moment, the brilliant white fabric almost transparent. Combined with the dark hair it gave off an eerie, ethereal vibe. 

Loki poured herself onto the couch beside him, propping her head on one hand. "What is this amusement?" 

"It's called a crossword. You have to use the clues to figure out the words in these white boxes." 

"Like a puzzle?" 

"Yeah." he said, still not looking at her. 

Loki brought her other hand up, walking her fingers along the back of the couch until they reached Bruce's neck, nails tickling a path over the exposed skin. He shook her off with a scowl. 

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" 

"No." she smiled brightly. 

"Most people don't go out of their way to push my buttons," he huffed, "But then, most people aren't suicidal." 

"Take your vengeance then - I'm certain it will be more enthralling than this game of letters." 

He sniffed. "I'll pass." 

The goddess battered her lashes. "You could always spank me for my impudence - isn't that the Midgardian standard for 'outrageous' behaviour?" 

Bruce glared at her. "If you want a good beating, all you have to do is ask." 

She pursed her lips, leaning in, and he went back to his puzzle. 

"I'm sure Tony would oblige." 

Loki gave a growl that Hulk would have been proud of and snatched the newspaper out of his hands. Bruce didn't let her bait him, scowling at the trickster without a word. 

"Are you ill, doctor? Where is that passion you normally wear like a second skin?" 

"Sorry to disappoint, highness, but I don't live to serve you." 

"I see. You think me too demanding, hmm?" she brought her lips to his ear, "But you cannot deny that I have been more than willing to give in return, Banner. How many beings in the Nine can say they have seen me as you have?" 

"I don't know - how many?" Bruce drawled. 

_Ours_ , Hulk thought sulkily. 

"Guess. There might be a reward in it for you, if you get it right." 

Bruce might not be a sucker for a pretty face, but he couldn't resist a challenge and Loki knew it, damn her. He ran his eyes over the goddess and her wicked grin, taking in the way she'd thrust herself at him unashamedly. She was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, and it all stank of performance and bluster. That was who Loki was, right? A drama queen. An actor, used to lies and subterfuge, who talked her way into what she wanted and never let anyone see behind the mask. 

He reached over and placed strong, warm hands on her thighs. Bruce watched her face as he slid his fingers under her skirt. Her eyes were locked on his, lips carefully still, but she couldn't stifle the little gasp as he brushed the lace trim of her lingerie. He rested his cheek on hers, stubble rasping against supple ivory skin. 

"Zero." 

Loki laughed, too high and too loud. "Oh Dr Banner - is that what you think? That I was some blushing virgin, deflowered by the monster?" 

"No," he shook his head without breaking contact, "You're certainly not innocent. But I doubt anyone's ever made you tremble." 

She inhaled sharply and he had her, Hulk crowing in his mind. Bruce dragged his hands back down her thighs, nails leaving thin white streaks in their wake. He stood. 

"So, my reward?" 

Loki stuck her jaw out, but she was too stubborn to give up the game now, and a second later she was on her feet. Bruce didn't wait, turning down the hallway in the certainty that she would follow. But Loki surprised him; she caught up in an instant and ducked in front of him, forcing the doctor to stop. Her fingers shot out, fisting in the front of his shirt, and she dragged him sideways into her room with an iron grip. 

"Insolent mortal!" she hissed, "I could kill you with a snap of my fingers." 

Bruce seized her by the shoulders. "Don't play games with me if you can't handle losing." 

"I should rend you limb from limb. I should rain down such agony that you come to me on your knees, begging for death!" 

Hulk roiled in his mind at the threat, but Bruce shrugged it off - this was just more of Loki's posturing, a poor attempt to take charge of the situation. He shoved her backwards, the goddess stumbling halfway across the room in shock. She recovered with a warrior's grace but he was already closing the gap, stalking towards her so that she backed up without thinking, knees hitting the bed hard. Bruce did nothing to catch her, stopping so close their legs brushed. He placed his hands on the footboard, leaning into the space between them as he toed off his shoes. Loki was shaking and he hadn't even touched her, her eyes glued to his chest as he stepped back and tugged his shirt off. 

Bruce slid his arms around her waist, fingers tracing a line down her spine. "Still want that spanking?" 

She looked torn, eyes as huge as dinner plates, and he knew Loki had never, never let anyone see her vulnerable like that. His blood thrummed in his temples as he determined to be the first. 

He grabbed her hips and spun her, hand pushing between her shoulder blades until she was bent over the end of the bed. Loki's hands grasped at the blankets as he gently reached under her skirt and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear, dragging it down her thighs. Dread and excitement practically dripped from her, and he wished he could see her expression. Bruce raised a hand, noting the way Loki tensed, and waited. The second her shoulders started to relax, he brought it down hard. 

Loki yelped, jolting forward. Bruce struck her again on the other side and she gasped, ass jumping under his touch. He knew the pain was nothing to a god, almost laughable, but this was something Loki didn't know how to fake and he reveled in her surprise as his hand fell again and again. She was twitching and shaking, arms barely holding her up, breath ragged - but he could smell the arousal soaking the room around them. 

Hulk snorted. _No more games._

Bruce nudged Loki up the mattress, crawling after her. She turned to face him and he took a second to admire his work. Her curls were disheveled around her face, cheeks flushed and pupils blown, looking slightly dazed as she blinked up at him. He curled his arm around her waist, drawing her in tight. Bruce lowered his face to her chest, biting the same soft, tender places he'd bitten the day before and wondering how rough he'd have to be to leave a mark that lasted more than a few hours. He definitely wanted to find out. 

The door opened behind them, and Loki's head snapped up. Thor stood frozen at the threshold. 

"Brother?" 

Hulk roared in his head, the sound so loud Bruce could barely think around it. _SMASH HAMMER GOD!_ It escaped him as a low, threatening growl, his hands closing around Loki's waist to pull her flush against him. 

She threw up a warning hand. "Thor, you should leave." 

"Not until you explain what is going on here!" 

Bruce's voice was thick with the Hulk. "Get out." 

The tone finally penetrated Thor's shock and he drew back slightly, confusion replaced by concern. "Loki?" 

"All is well, brother. I will explain later, but it's best if you leave us be." 

The thunder god looked stricken, but Bruce was glaring at him over Loki's shoulder with eyes that may have been a little green, and Loki herself was making her most exasperated, pleading face. He stepped back, hesitating for a second before reluctantly closing the door. 

The room was deadly still, Loki's breathing loud and shallow. Bruce rested his nose in her hair to comfort the parts of him still screaming to chase after Thor and pummel him. 

_OURS!_

A wave of hot, bitter possessiveness rose in his throat, choking him. He shoved Loki flat on the bed, grip painfully tight on her hips as he raked his teeth over her neck. She ran her fingers over his shoulders, voice careful and soothing as she carded them through his hair. 

"There now, Banner. I am still here, and we are alone. Forget him." 

Bruce growled in the hollow of her throat and Loki flinched, keeping her hands light against his back. He pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck, hands scrambling at her clothes until he had her skirt bunched up around her thighs. Loki didn't try to help, only spreading her legs wider to let him in as he shoved his trousers down and yanked her hips towards him. Bruce buried himself in her with a strangled yell and the god gasped, nails biting into his biceps. She pulled him closer until his face was resting against hers, arms and legs wrapped around him tight. 

"Please, Bruce. I want to feel you." 

He growled, slowly pushing into her, and she keened. 

"Yes. Give me all of it, I'm here, I'm here and I need you, all of you." 

Bruce snarled and snapped his hips, Loki's head rocking back into the mattress. He pressed down, letting his weight pin her in place as he plunged into her, making sure every part of them was touching until she was covered in his scent and he in hers. 

_OURS._

"Yes." he choked out. 

"Come on, Bruce," Loki stroked his face, "I'm here." 

He ground his hips against her as he thrust, hands pinching her thighs. Loki gasped and rocked into him, chasing the friction. He was way beyond playing or teasing; he felt like he was running towards a dead end, Hulk only two steps behind, and they had to remind Loki who she was dealing with. Bruce growled and slid a hand between them, finger circling her button with ruthless accuracy. She swore, something in a language he didn't understand but an unmistakable tone, and came with a deafening shout. 

Bruce didn't give her a second's pause, gaze locked on the great dark O of her mouth as she shuddered. Her muscles fluttered around him and his eyes rolled back, teeth snapping together as his jaw slammed shut. He was close, so close, but Hulk was pressing on the back of his neck like an enormous hand and he had to hear it. 

"Loki." he gasped, hoping she'd understand the rest. 

The goddess ran her hands down his neck, slender fingers curling in his chest hair with a gentle tug, her voice still breathless as she moaned. 

"I'm here, Bruce. I'm here, come on - it's just us, just you and me and your berserker, just the three of us-" 

His control shook, all the air forced from his lungs in a ragged bellow as Hulk shoved himself down into Bruce's hands and arms and fingertips. The doctor pushed him aside, wrenching his focus back to Loki as she gasped, slamming his hips forward - and then he was rolling away, spilling over the blankets with a long, wounded groan. 

They lay on opposite sides of the mattress, content to forget the other was there while they recovered. Bruce took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, letting his anger level out to its normal quiet simmer before opening them again. 

"Uh, sorry. About that." he waved at the door, scratching the back of his neck. 

Loki shrugged. "Thor has never been one for knocking." 

"I guess I should talk to him." 

"No need, Dr Banner. I shall explain that our business is our own." 

"I kinda feel like I should apologise." he dragged himself semi-upright. 

"There is nothing to be sorry for. He interrupted." 

He looked over at her. She seemed a little out of breath, but otherwise fine. "You handled it well." 

The goddess smiled. "What, your other half's displeasure? I have become familiar with his...moods." 

Bruce glanced down at his hands. "Yeah. Um..." 

Loki waited for a moment, and when he didn't continue she gave an impatient huff. The goddess moved closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

"Tell me." 

"The way Hulk feels about you...it doesn't mean I feel like that. His understanding is based on instinct and hormones; he's territorial, possessive, defensive. I know that this is just sex, but to him, it's like you belong to us." 

"I am well aware how things stand, Bruce. I am certainly not mooning over you and imagining a life together." 

He pinched his nose to ward off that horrifying image. "I just wanted to make it clear because things that seem simple to Hulk are actually kinda huge in reality, like being exclusive with another person. I don't want you to think I'm leading you on." 

Loki ran her fingertips down his arm. "I would not allow this to continue if I thought there was any risk either of us might be in danger of developing...feelings." 

"Okay. Good. So if he gets all King Kong on you again, you know it's not me." 

She stared at him blankly, and Bruce laughed. 

"Sorry - Jarvis can explain that reference later." 

Loki shrugged, smiling. "I rather enjoy the effects of Hulk's jealousy." 

Bruce quirked his lip. "Yeah?" 

"Mm. It makes you so delightfully vicious. Perhaps we should stage our trysts somewhere Thor may discover us more often." 

A low rumble forced itself out of Bruce's chest, and the goddess laughed. 

"Alright, maybe not. I don't actually want you to break him." 

Bruce figured if anyone was capable of talking Thor down from his protective outrage, it was Loki. He was still a bit nervous about it though. He couldn't imagine being cool with someone treating his sibling the way he treated Loki, despite knowing that Loki was more than okay with it. And Thor knew how dangerous Bruce could be; he couldn't possibly trust him, particularly after the way he'd reacted to the intrusion. But the thunder god didn't come to see him, and he was polite when they saw each other (if a little stiff). 

"What did you tell him?" Bruce asked one night when they were draped over Loki's bed, the god already half asleep by the sound of it. 

"I said you were my keeper and I was but a humble slave to your every vile whim." 

The scientist sighed and elbowed him in the ribs. Loki gave a wicked giggle and let his head flop over so he could see the other man's face. 

"I simply told him I was a grown prince and could sleep with whomever I chose, even monsters." 

"Thanks a lot." 

"Takes one to know one." Loki sung quietly. 

"You're not a monster - you're a man who made some bad choices, fully capable of understanding the consequences of your actions." 

"And I suppose you feel no guilt for the damage caused by your inner beast, since he cannot grasp such concepts?" 

Bruce didn't answer, clenching his jaw. 

"Sometimes we can't help being what we are, Banner." 

"You throwing a tantrum is not like Hulk trying to defend himself." 

"And yet people get hurt all the same." 

He ignored that, used to living under the burden of it. "I've been carrying my anger around with me all my life. You think I've never wanted to take that out on people? General Ross, my dad, Fury - all the people who hated and chased me? I could have let Hulk smash them into pulp but I didn't, because that's not going to make me feel better. Because they don't deserve to die for pissing me off." 

"Do not try to equate your childhood traumas with the expectations of the Allfather, doctor. You cannot possibly comprehend what he was to me, or how it felt to be cast out of my home, orphaned and alone after a thousand years. I scarred Midgard with my wrath, yes. You think it the response of a lost child, but that is how things are done in the other realms: all slights must be answered, all retribution swift and devastating, all injuries returned in kind." 

"You don't feel sorry at all." Bruce said, calmer than he felt. 

"I am sorry for many things, but not for my attempted conquest. I did as I was taught." 

"But you hate Odin. How can you still believe anything he said?" 

Loki shrugged. "You understand what it is to live under the shadow of a despotic father. Can you forget the things he said to you?" 

Bruce was silent, grinding his teeth. Loki seemed to know not to push, pillowing his head on his hands to watch the other man. 

"And so we come to the crux, doctor: I hate Odin, but I know no way of being beyond what he raised me to be." 

"One day, you're going to have to stop hiding behind that excuse and own your decisions." 

The god shrugged. "But not today." 


	4. Chapter 4

If Bruce had been forced to explain why he was balls-deep in an exasperating Norse myth on a rainy Monday afternoon, he'd have a whole list of reasons, starting with boredom and ending with his control issues, and somewhere in the middle would be the sharp stab of Loki's eyes as her tight muscles flexed around him. Loki's eyes burned with the promise of pain, and devastation, and something he hadn't expected - unrelenting surrender, as if she couldn't hide any part of herself when his hands were taking her apart. It all fit with his theory that Loki was incapable of letting people get close because they might see something they could use against her, or worse, something they couldn't handle. But Bruce was an expert at volatile personalities, and more importantly he didn't give a shit about Asgard or Jotunheim or anything but burying himself in the goddess' flesh. 

He drove himself into her, hands braced on the mattress by her head, and she arched up until her chest was pressed against his. Loki locked her legs against his thighs and tugged, and it was such an unexpected move that Bruce went with it, rolling onto his back. The goddess leaned on her hands, rolling her hips to meet his, head tipped back with her long waves cascading down to brush his fingers. She raised a hand to his face, thumb playing against his lips. 

"Banner," Loki whispered, "Change form." 

He stopped, fingers digging into her waist. "No." 

"I assure you, I can take whatever your beast dishes out." 

His alter ego gave an excited rumble. _Hulk plus puny god equals good feeling._

 _Hey, back off,_ Bruce thought, _you don't get all the fun._

"What's the matter, Loki?" he thrust upwards, surprising a cry out of her, "Am I not dangerous enough for you? Not fulfilling your death wish?" 

She hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want more than this inferior mortal form can give." 

"You aren't ready for that." 

"Try me." 

"There's no guarantee he'll play nice." 

"I don't want _nice._ " 

Bruce shook his head. "You walked away once, sure. But how quickly would you bounce back if he decided to throw you from the tower?" 

"I've survived worse falls." 

There was something so dark in her gaze, like her pupils had turned into a pair of endless tunnels leading nowhere good. Bruce wrapped his hand in her hair and tugged, yanking the goddess' head back. 

"You came to _me_ , Loki. Not Hulk. If you wanted a fight, you could have it any time, and know you'll limp away a bit bruised but still in one piece. You came to me because you want the suffering to last." 

She gasped, eyes glittering with poisonous, helpless lust. "Brute." 

"Yes." 

"Very well then, Banner. Show me what depths you are capable of." 

*****

"Thor, you got eyes on Ultimo?" Flying Tony asked. 

Hammer god's sigh crackled through the comms. "Nay, Stark. If he does not surface, I shall not be able to call down Mjölnir's forces." 

"Which is precisely why he hasn't shown himself." Puny god added. Puny god knew how to hunt. 

Hulk crouched in the dark recesses of the warehouse, pouting. He hated this plan - he liked surprising people, but he didn't want to hide when he could be smashing. 

_Hold on a little longer_ , Banner said in his ear, _Tony will find him soon_ , _and then you can smash as much as you want._

Hulk gave an impatient hum. _Find him faster if Hulk was out there._

 _He'd also find you faster,_ Banner pointed out. 

He couldn't argue with that, mostly because he hated arguing with Banner - so much talking! It made Hulk's head hurt, always going in circles. He hunkered down, keeping his ears peeled for sounds of smashing. 

"There!" Puny god said. 

"Hit it, Thor!" 

The sky outside turned a blinding white and Hulk jumped up, shuffling his weight as he clenched his fingers in anticipation. 

"Again!" 

Puny god said a bad word. "You're too late-" 

"Look out!" 

A metal giant punched through the front wall of the warehouse, leaving a person-shaped hole. He flew across the space into a stack of crates, the wood exploding in a cloud of splinters. Hulk gave a triumphant growl. 

"HULK SMASH!" 

He jumped onto the robot before Ultimo could recover, pounding his giant fists into the unyielding metal form. The creature opened its eyes and a burst of energy caught Hulk in the chest, sending him tumbling over the floor. Hulk snarled, rounding on him. 

Flying Tony zoomed in through the Ultimo-hole, his own flashes of energy raining down. Hammer god was close behind, and his stupid hammer struck the shiny man in the stomach, making him double over for a second before he threw a hand up. Hammer god sailed across the room, and Hulk belatedly caught him by the ankle. He dropped him, charging towards the bad guy. 

Hulk roared, swinging his fists, but the bad guy was tough and he hit just as hard. He blinked and Hulk had to duck another wave of light, growling his frustration. He stomped the floor, making the roof shake. 

Then puny god was there - lots of puny gods, popping up all around them, ducking and weaving and making Hulk's head spin. He was firing green bursts at the shiny bad guy, enough to make Ultimo sway on his feet. He shook them off quickly, rounding on one of the puny gods, and Hulk roared. 

"SMASH!" 

He closed a hand around Ultimo's ankle and pulled, flinging him across the warehouse. He slammed through the wall, leaving another hole, and Hulk chased after him. 

"Thor, hit him again!" Flying Tony soared past overhead, aiming at the other metal man. 

Ultimo was fast, maybe even faster than Hulk, but he couldn't outrun hammer god's lightning. The bolt hit the top of his head and he buckled, rolling. Hulk bounded across the distance, slapping his palm down on the shiny guy's chest. Ultimo thrust both fists into Hulk's chest and something shot out, the force of it carrying him all the way into the warehouse, making lots of new holes. 

He landed in a heap, body denting the concrete. Hulk huffed and tried to pull himself up, wriggling to try to shift his weight. The building sounded sad, squealing and groaning around him. 

"Hulk?" 

He finally levered himself out of the crater, looking around. "Puny god?" 

Puny god stood just inside the warehouse, a protective hand above his face. "We need to get out of here." 

Hulk knew that. There was still smashing to be done! _Puny god so slow._ He hurried back towards the fight, picking up speed, and then the floor collapsed under his feet and he was spiraling into the darkness with a snarl. Hulk held his arms over his face as the warehouse crumpled, beams and thick pieces of concrete slab showering down into the empty space below the building. 

When the smashing sounds stopped, he carefully lowered his arms and looked around. He was in a big cave, with rubble blocking the path back up to the surface. Shattered glass and steel covered the floor, and he could barely see in the half-light. Hulk threw his head back and roared, the debris quaking. 

"Hulk? Loki?" Flying Tony's voice was tight and thin. 

_Puny god?_ Hulk frowned, looking around. He sniffed, and caught a familiar scent. Hulk ploughed across the cave and lifted a metal sheet; puny god was curled up underneath, covered in swirly green light. His face was dirty, eyes too white, but he was awake. Hulk tossed the sheet aside and puny god scrambled up, the light dying. 

"Loki, what's happening?" 

Puny god raised a hand to his ear. "We are trapped under the warehouse, Stark." 

"Need an assist?" 

"Hulk can likely tunnel his way out. I could return to the battle?" 

"No, stay with him. Thor and I have got this, and I don't want Hulk breaking out unsupervised - he might be a bit of a handful." 

Loki watched the giant green shoulders ripple as Hulk drove his fists into the rock, and swallowed. "I shall attempt to calm him." 

"Good luck." 

He silenced the comms, coughing to clear the dust from his throat. "Hulk?" 

Puny god's voice pricked through the fog of rage in Hulk's head. He stopped carving out fistfuls of stone and turned, growling. The little man held his hands up. 

"Easy. We are alright, are we not?" 

Puny god's words were confusing - the way he talked made Hulk's brain hurt, all twisted up. He took a thundering step closer, leaning down to sniff him. He didn't _smell_ like pain. 

"Puny god hurt?" 

"No, no. Is Hulk hurt?" 

He puffed out his chest with a derisive snort. "Hulk never hurt." 

"Good. Do you want to try to forge a path out, or would you prefer to wait for Stark and Thor?" 

Hulk scowled. "Hammer god always gets all the smashing." 

Loki smiled. "Yes, unfortunately." 

Hulk looked around the tiny room. He hated tiny rooms, and being tricked, and he hated that someone else was going to smash the bad guy before he got there. He gave an angry shout and slammed his fists into the floor, thud echoing through the space. 

Something rich and metallic filled the air, and Hulk's eyes flicked up. Puny god was frozen, pressed back into the wall. He could almost see the fear-stench seeping out of him like a dark haze, and Hulk hungrily inhaled. He shambled closer, the bulk of his body surrounding the smaller man. 

"Easy." he said, voice trembling, and placed his hands very lightly on Hulk's stomach. 

The giant purred. _Good feeling._

 _No!_ Banner yelled, _No good feeling._

He ignored the voice, because Banner was stupid, as usual. Loki's hands _definitely_ felt good. He burrowed his nose in the god's hair and sniffed. He could feel the tension in Loki's frame, in the splay of his fingers over Hulk's skin, but he didn't run away like people usually did. 

Hulk leaned back and tilted his head, watching Loki's face. "Puny god not go poof?" 

"I'm here," he said, attempting a smile, "I shall not abandon you." 

That seemed right, because puny god was his. _And Banner's_ , he acknowledged grumpily. He thrust his face back into the crook of Loki's neck, nostrils flaring at the rush of warm fear scent. 

"Ours." 

"Uh, yes - I don't think this is the best time to explore that notion though. Perhaps once we're back at the tower?" 

Hulk growled, and felt the god cringe beneath him. "Banner won't let Hulk have the good feeling. Hammer god won't let Hulk smash. Not fair, not fair!" 

Loki reached up on his tiptoes and cupped Hulk's face in his hands, trying to make the giant meet his gaze. "What if we go somewhere without Thor, hmm? Somewhere with lots of things to smash, and you can have them all." 

Hulk gave an appreciative rumble. "Puny god watch Hulk smash?" 

"Of course." 

"Not go poof?" 

"I am not afraid of your chaos." 

He wrinkled his enormous nose. "Puny god lies." 

Loki's brows shot up, and he laughed. "I suppose there is no point attempting to hide that from you." 

Hulk lowered himself so their faces were level, hot breath ghosting over Loki's ear. "Puny god likes it." 

"Yes." he pressed his lips together. 

"Good feeling. Good smell." 

Loki cleared his throat. "I'll take your word for it." 

_Take,_ Hulk thought. His smile turned devilish, and the god's eyes widened. 

_Hey_ , Banner hesitated, _What's the plan here, big guy?_

Hulk's movements were slow but inevitable, like a boulder rolling down a hill. He brought his face to Loki's shoulder, opening his mouth wide, and pressed his blunt teeth into the god's armour. Loki gasped, choking. Hulk didn't think he was biting too hard, but it was tough to tell because his brain was soaked with the scent of Loki - not just the god's terror, but the unmistakable, alien smell of his skin and the faded scent of Banner himself. Hulk pulled away, licking the leather taste off his lips. 

"Good smell." he said, and lumbered over to the far wall to start digging again. 

He pulled out a shiny rock, and thought Loki might like to see it. He turned around to show him and stopped. Puny god looked so confused - he was not as smart as Hulk. The green giant snorted and spoke slowly, trying to explain. 

"Puny god is too tiny. Hulk won't hurt ours. Banner talks and talks when Hulk smashes team." he sighed. 

Loki blinked. "That must be irritating." 

"So stupid!" Hulk grumbled, "Head hurts all the time." 

"Maybe you could let me talk to Dr Banner now? I'll ask him not to be so annoying." 

Hulk glared at him, huffing. "Puny god tired of Hulk?" 

"No, but I thought if you changed form, I could get us both out of here much faster." 

He frowned, pointing at the rocks. "Smash." 

"We're going to have a wonderful smashing trip, remember? All the smashing your heart could desire." 

Hulk stuck his lip out. That was true, and the sooner Banner came back the closer they would be to the good feeling. Puny god was more entertaining than the rocks - just. 

"Okay." he said, and promptly passed out. 

Bruce woke with an abominable headache, pinching his eyes shut. "Ow." 

"Here." 

Someone pressed a glass of water into his hand and he drained it, swishing it around his mouth to clear the dust. Bruce cracked one eyelid. He was on his bed, the blinds drawn, suffering the usual post-incident nudity but at least covered by the blanket. Loki sat on the mattress beside him, still in his armour. 

"How'd we get here?" 

"I brought us. Hulk was very cooperative." 

"And you're still here because..." 

Loki made a face. "I was a bit concerned he might resurface if you woke alone. Promises were made that I assume your beast is anxious to see through." 

Bruce frowned, searching his memory. "The smashing thing?" 

"Indeed." 

"Where are you planning to take him?" 

"I assume this realm has junkyards of some description." 

The doctor stuck his lip out. "That's...actually not a bad plan." 

Loki sniffed. "Despite what some people believe, I am well versed in tactics and strategy." 

Bruce rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, glancing at the god. There was a very large, semi-circular line cut into his jacket. 

"Oh my god. Are you hurt?" 

The trickster looked down at it, fingers brushing the rip. "Just a bruise. Your berserker has quite the sense of humour." 

The doctor couldn't contain a snicker. "So, did you change your mind about trying to get into his pants?" 

"It makes no difference anyway - he is as determined as you that such a thing is too perilous." 

"Think about that. Hulk, the guy with absolutely no self-control, agrees that your size kink is a shitshow and you're too masochistic for your own damn good." 

Loki frowned. "Size kink?" 

Bruce opened and closed his mouth, hand waving vaguely. "It's...you know what, Jarvis can explain it. I'm done for the day. Maybe the week." 

"You should rest up," Loki slid off the bed, "You'll need your strength for our play date." 

"Very funny." 

"Hulk wants to give me a good show." the god shrugged, sidling out. 

Bruce put the glass down and flopped back into the pillows, closing his eyes. There was a very sleepy rumble from some dark, far-off part of his brain. 

"You...were good," he muttered, "You looked after what is ours." 

_No talking_. 

"Agreed. I'm all talked out." 

*****

Most days Loki only hung around in bed long enough to catch her breath before slinking back to her room, but today the goddess seemed loathe to move; she was curled into the pillow, fingers fidgeting with the sheet as she stared at the ceiling. Bruce was too tired to care. He figured he might close his eyes for awhile and hope she was gone when he woke up. And if she wasn't, he could always rally for a second round. 

"I killed my father. The real one - not Odin." 

All thoughts of sleep vanished. Bruce rolled over so he could see her face. "Why?" 

Her fingers circled over her wrist. "I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want him to be my father, because it meant everything I thought about myself was wrong." 

This was _not_ a safe topic of conversation, but he couldn't stop himself. "Did it help?" 

The goddess gave a tiny, insubstantial smile. "No." 

He didn't dare to comment, letting the answer hang in the air. 

"For a moment I believed it made me a true son of Odin, fulfilling his destiny of defeating the frost giant king. But the Allfather's wish was to leave the Jotnar in peace. My actions only disappointed him, again." 

"Do you wish you could take it back?" 

Loki turned to face him. "No. Is that terrible? Laufey was my father, and yet I am glad he is gone, because no matter what Odin believed he _was_ a monster." 

"Because he left you to die?" 

"Yes." 

"But Odin took you in, and you still hate him." 

She sneered. "One good deed does not make up for a millennia of lies and disdain." 

"He might not have been the perfect father, but at least he never hurt you. He didn't hate you." 

Loki arched a brow. "Didn't he?" 

Bruce snorted and shook his head, flopping onto his back. "That's way above my pay grade." 

She wriggled over, leaning on his chest hard enough that he groaned. The goddess didn't move or shift her weight in response. 

"And what would you charge for your services, doctor?" 

"This?" he gestured at the sheets, and she hummed in agreement, "Hadn't thought about it. You should have no trouble paying though, _prince_." 

"But I am prince of nothing, Banner. My treasury is bare." 

He stuck his lip out thoughtfully, hands trailing down to grip her ass under the covers. "I'll put it on your tab then." 

She snickered softly, hair tickling his chest. Loki screwed up her mouth and looked away. "I am already too much in your debt." 

"For the invasion, maybe. I think the rest cancels itself out." 

She glanced up at him, voice strained. "I appreciate that you listen without offering counsel. There have been those who sought only to smooth my rough edges, caring not for their cause." 

"I try not to tell other people how to feel about things. I've got enough of my own stuff to deal with." 

"All the same...thank you." 

She rolled away and climbed out of bed, gathering her clothes - but less like she was running away than usual. Bruce stared at the ceiling after the door had closed, not sure what to think. 

The monitor turned red with an obnoxious drone as the simulation failed for the hundredth time, and Bruce swore. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. There was no point carrying on today, not when he was so frazzled. The frustration had been building up all afternoon, and he could feel Hulk pacing behind the restraining walls of his mind. It was better not to push it; he would try revising the numbers tomorrow when he was fresh. 

He shuffled into the elevator and leaned back against the wall, eyes closing as the levels flashed past. Bruce just wanted something to eat and a nap. 

"Like all the other cranky toddlers." he snorted, shaking his head. 

The doors opened and he stepped out on the common floor, heading straight for the kitchen. In fact, now that he thought about it, he'd skipped lunch - that might have been why he felt so restless. Bruce opened the fridge and poked around, pulling out some leftovers. 

He was watching the microwave like one of Pavlov's dogs when he heard cautious footsteps behind him. He glanced up to find Loki standing in the doorway, armour replaced by a luxurious velvet jacket that matched his eyes and _begged_ to be touched. 

"A late repast, doctor." 

Bruce sighed. "Can we not?" 

He raised a brow, drifting closer. "I don't know what you mean." 

The human growled under his breath. "I'm not in the mood for that faux innocent act, alright? I had a shit day in the lab, and all I wanna do is inhale this pasta and watch a movie." 

Something flickered across Loki's face too fast for him to read. "I understand." 

Bruce was surprised it was that easy, but he wasn't going to question an unexpected win. He turned back to the microwave, figuring the god would go find some other entertainment. 

"Would you feel better for some discourse?" 

Bruce glanced over his shoulder, frowning. Loki had climbed onto the island, sitting on the edge with a patient, guileless expression. 

"Uh, it's nothing. I'm having some trouble with the math." 

"Perhaps I could take a look. I may not be an expert in your field, but I am sure I could offer a useful perspective." 

"Why would you want to help?" Bruce turned, "Are you messing with me?" 

Loki stared at him blankly, voice benign. "We are allies, are we not? I merely seek to fulfil my promises of aid." 

"Uh, thanks, but I'm just worked up. I'll feel better in the morning, once I've had a chance to clear my head." 

"A dangerous quagmire indeed." Loki smiled. 

The timer beeped and Bruce retrieved his dinner. The god hadn't moved, and something made him pause. 

"Are you busy?" 

"Clearly not." 

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" 

He shrugged, sliding off the bench. "It is agreeable." 

They made their way into the living room, and Bruce dithered over the choices for a minute before picking some dumb comedy. He figured Loki would hate it, but the god didn't complain as they sat in companionable silence. The food definitely helped, and Bruce even chuckled a few times as he started to calm down, tension draining from his frame and leaving only a heavy weariness. He could barely hold back a yawn as the credits rolled. 

"I feel like I need a nap." 

"It is not yet 7 o'clock," Loki arched a brow, "Your Midgardian culture leads me to believe that only the aged retire so early." 

"Ha ha. We can't all be eternally 25." Bruce waved a hand at him. 

Loki leaned on the back of the couch, resting his head on his hand. "You seem quite dispirited by your lack of success. What sorcery were you attempting?" 

He didn't correct the god - they'd all learned the magic vs. science debate was a waste of time. "I'm working on some gamma simulations, trying to understand more about the base levels in my body and what I might be able to do to reverse the contamination." 

The other man pursed his lips, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Not for my benefit, I hope." 

Bruce frowned for a second, then groaned. "Urgh, no, not for that. At the moment the Hulk is the only reason I haven't died of radiation poisoning. If he went away, I'd have a very short time frame to get my affairs in order, _unless_ I can figure out how to somehow clean it out of my DNA. Which is probably impossible, but..." 

Hulk gave an offended grunt, like he always did when Bruce talked about getting rid of him, but they'd come to an understanding long ago that the scientist wasn't going to stop trying no matter how much smashing ensued. Loki didn't say anything, and after a second Bruce glanced up to find him scowling. 

"What?" 

"Is that your ultimate goal, doctor? To rid yourself of your other half?" 

Hulk growled a little louder and Bruce ignored him, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"I know Tony sold everyone on the idea that Hulk's an asset to the team, but he's not a hero, and his version of helping sometimes does more harm than good. Not to mention the fact I've been chased around the world by the military, press-ganged into helping SHIELD, and my personal life is a complete shambles because I'm constantly on edge. Honestly, I just want to be able to hole up in some lab somewhere, writing papers only a handful of people care about, and skip the fights and kidnapping attempts and emotional instability." 

"Asgard would think it wasteful, to rob this world of your supposed glory. After all, was it not by your hand that I was captured? Did you not contribute greatly to defeating the threat posed by the Chitauri?" 

Bruce shrugged. "There's always someone else to take my place on the team. We're not short on mutants and genetic experiments - they seem to pop up everywhere you look." 

"I suppose that is true. Your berserker is certainly not as cooperative as some might be." Loki sniffed. 

The scientist turned to face him, leaning in. "You said Asgard would consider it wasteful. What do you think?" 

The god's eyes were like a frozen lake, his gaze so flat and distant he almost seemed to be looking through Bruce. "Forever set apart from your peers, feared and hated, haunted by your mistakes...to live as a monster is no life at all." 

He sighed. "It's not the same and you know it. You're not a passenger being dragged along for the ride." 

"How can you be so sure?" he tilted his head, "I am the only Jotun you have ever met. You have no more understanding of their character than I, with my tales learned at Odin's knee. You have made no study of my physiology, my thought patterns. How can you be certain I am not influenced or controlled by my make-up, as Midgardians are affected by their hormones?" 

Bruce sat up, brain already filling with new ideas and theories. "I guess we could find out - if you wanted." 

Loki grimaced. "I should have known better than to suggest such a thing to you." 

"It could have been worse. You could have said it in front of Tony." 

The god managed a small smile. "True. No, doctor - I can live a while longer without knowing the truth of my monstrous inheritance." 

"Loki..." he looked down at his hands for a minute, "We both had bad luck with parents, but I refuse to believe the Jotnar are a completely, 100% evil race. Even the Chitauri weren't evil; they attacked us because they were ordered to, like every other soldier in history. If you truly, honestly believe - despite the lack of conclusive evidence - that being Jotun inherently makes you an asshole, then you still have the option to reject that and try a different path." 

"Can you reject your nature?" 

"I sure as hell try." 

Loki sighed, turning away. "You speak with the wisdom of years spent learning who and what you are, and how to overcome it. But I find myself at a loss, doctor. After a thousand years as Asgard's second son, I am...adrift. I can never return to my place there, but there is no place on Jotunheim for me either." 

"What about Midgard?" 

"Yes, because your leaders are so forgiving." he drawled. 

Bruce smiled. "Sometimes they surprise you." 

The god stood. "I shall leave you to your rest, weary elder." 

He was about to make a snotty retort when Loki vanished. Bruce sank back into the couch, tempted to close his eyes, but equally determined not to prove Loki right. 

"Come on, old man," he heaved himself to his feet, "You can at least make it to bed first." 


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce felt like he was making progress, or at least the beginnings of it. The simulations were returning mildly better results than the day before, and he'd managed to take a few blood samples without needing to call in a hazmat team, so it was definitely a successful day. He was locking them away in the specimen fridge when Tony entered, a bag of mixed nuts in his hand. 

"Hey Brucey." 

"Hey. What's up?" 

"We're heading out for dinner, thought you might like to tag along. I want to expand Thor's cultural awareness so we don't have to do the whole 'what's this?' routine every time we take him somewhere. We can hit up that Indian place you like." 

"Sounds fun." 

"Awesome, I'll get Happy to pick us up. It will be a good test to see if Loki can talk to normal people without making them want to kill him." 

Bruce gave a wry grin. "At least there will be a couple of superheroes there to intervene." 

"How's this going?" Tony nodded at the figures running on-screen. 

Bruce shrugged. "It's going. I'm not sure I'll ever get the answer I want but I have to keep trying." 

The other man jumped up on the counter, tossing a peanut into his mouth. "And what about your other experiments? They, uh, giving you the answer you want?" 

He sighed. "That one just gets more confusing over time. I'm starting to think my initial hypothesis is off. I thought I was maintaining control because I wasn't worried about the consequences of losing it, but it's become clear that Hulk thinks he has a possessive claim over Loki. Maybe he doesn't come out because he doesn't want to hurt him, or scare him off? Maybe it's got nothing to do with me and it's all about Hulk, as usual." 

"Hmm," Tony looked away thoughtfully, "You could try substituting Loki for someone else and see what reaction you get from the big guy." 

"I'm a little short on enemies who wanna climb into bed with me." Bruce rolled his eyes. 

"Or you could embrace it. If Hulk doesn't want to hurt Loki, use that to your advantage. Maybe you could bring in someone else if Loki's there." 

Bruce stuck his lip out. "That has...possibilities, I guess. I mean if I did have an incident, Loki could instantly get himself and anyone else to safety. It's not quite what I picture when I think about a long-term relationship though - how would I explain it? 'Hi, this is my deadly alter ego's unrequited crush, he's gonna watch us bang so I don't accidentally squish you'?" 

"We could give it a test run," Tony snicker, " _Ménage à cinq_? You, me, Pep, Loki and Hulk? We'd be open to that - you're adorable, and you know how dedicated I am to the pursuit of science. Plus your tempestuous fuck buddy ain't bad-lookin' either." 

_OURS!_

There was no warning - Hulk slammed into the back of Bruce's throat like a truck, his presence raking at the walls of the scientist's mind. He pushed himself away from the counter and hunched over, breath loud in his ears. 

"Uh, bud?" Tony's brows crept up. 

Bruce's fingers were flickering, green sweeping along the tips and back. His chest heaved as he clenched his eyes shut and held on. 

Tony slowly slid off the counter, raising his hands. "Hey, it was a joke, okay? Well, mostly a joke - you know what I'm like, always running my mouth when I shouldn't. I didn't mean to push the big guy's buttons, okay? Just take a breath and stay with me." 

"Sir, should I initiate a Code Gamma?" Jarvis asked. 

"I think we're okay, right Brucey? You're still with me, yeah?" 

A rumble escaped his throat and Tony flinched. 

"Let's have some soothing music, Jarv, and clear a path to the Hulk-proof room. Do you think we can try to make it, Bruce? Or I could grab you some tea? Want me to get Thor down here?" 

_No hammer god!_ Hulk bellowed, pushing twice as hard against Bruce's control. 

"Tony," he ground out through clenched teeth, "Stop talking! I need to focus." 

"Right. Right! Focus! Jarvis, get Loki down here pronto." 

"What?" Bruce's head snapped up, eyes opening. 

The lie god appeared on the other side of the counter in his armour, arms folded over his chest. "Only you would have the audacity to summon me like a pet, Stark." 

Loki's eyes trailed over to the other man and he froze, the peeved expression falling away. The green was creeping up Bruce's arms, almost reaching his elbows. His shoulders were tensed around his ears as he locked every part of his body in place, trying to hold off the change. 

"What happened?" the Asgardian demanded. 

"I made a stupid crack that Hulk didn't appreciate." 

Bruce growled, glaring at the inventor. 

"Get out." Loki said. 

"Are you sure?" Tony glanced between them, "Are you gonna be okay? I can initiate the Code Gamma." 

The god rolled his eyes and raised a hand. An invisible force swept Tony across the lab, the Midgardian sliding into the corridor with a yelp as the door closed behind him. Loki took a careful step around the counter. 

"There. He is gone now, and it is just the three of us." 

"You should go," Bruce forced out, "He's close." 

He took another step and slowly raised one pale hand to cup Bruce's face. Loki's skin was so cool, and he nuzzled into it almost without thinking. 

"The berserker and I get along fine, Banner. If you must change, I will keep you company. I can even take you away from here, so you do not damage the lab." 

Hulk shoved himself forward. "Smash stupid lab. Smash stupid Tony." 

"Stark is an irritating mortal, yes, but he has been a good friend to Banner. I am certain he meant no offence." 

Hulk snorted, and Bruce's hands shot out to grab Loki's arms, pulling the god against him. "Ours." 

He didn't answer, moving his hand to the jumping vein under Bruce's jaw, letting the cool sink into the rigid muscle. Loki slid his grip around and tugged gently, pulling the other man's face down into the crook of his neck. Bruce inhaled deeply, letting the scent wash over him. He could feel Hulk starting to calm down, still twitching with the urge to smash and roar his frustration, but more concerned about the familiar smell of the god and the fingers carding through his hair. 

"All is well, Bruce." 

He took another deep breath and his grip loosened, enough to realise he must have been hurting Loki. _Hey big guy,_ he thought, _Don't smash our puny god._

Hulk gave an indignant huff in response, but the green retreated further down his arms and Bruce was able to relax his shoulders a bit. He focused only on sensations: the smell and feel of Loki's armour, leather pliant under his fingers. The god's hair tickling his face. The way he had to stand almost on tiptoes to reach Loki's neck when he was in this form. The slight tremble in Loki's arms and hands that matched the very faint scent rising from his pores, that said he was still smart enough to be afraid. 

That thought reminded him of their last encounter in the lab. Hulk crowed at the memory, the pressure in Bruce's head easing. Loki stroked his neck and shoulders, and the scientist tried to loosen up and let him work the tension out. He dropped his forehead onto Loki's shoulder with a huff. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Neither Stark nor his tower are robust enough to withstand an incident, and I have no wish to relocate when I have only just settled in." 

_Smash Tony!_

_No need, buddy,_ Bruce jumped in before his heart rate could start climbing again. _Loki already got rid of him._

_Puny god smart._

_Sometimes. And sometimes Tony is dumb, but he's our friend. He's not trying to take Loki away, I promise._

Hulk grumbled, but didn't dispute that, because Bruce knew he liked Tony. This had just been a temporary misunderstanding - the kind of misunderstanding that made it impossible for him to be around people, the kind that had driven him out of the States to begin with. 

"What am I doing here?" he cursed. 

Loki shrugged. "Would you rather be lost in some desert or forgotten cave, with no one to calm you in your moments of passion? How many innocents would be hurt then?" 

Bruce raised his head, frowning. "Why do you care if people get hurt?" 

The god released him, stepping back. "I don't. Midgardian lives are brief and fragile. Would you mourn the loss of one firefly? Or a hundred?" 

He shrugged. "Depends on the one." 

Loki ignored him. "You seem more yourself. Do you feel in any imminent danger of transforming?" 

"No, I think we're okay," the other man shook his head, "Sorry you had to be here. I wouldn't have gotten you involved, but Tony..." 

"Hmm, yes. What _did_ Stark say to get your other half so riled?" 

Bruce rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Doesn't matter." 

The god looked unconvinced. "I shall let you get back to your formulas then." 

"I'm done for the day. Need to get my head right." 

Loki curled his lip. "Quite the task. I shall be in the tower for the rest of the afternoon, if your berserker needs any further reassurance. Or if you seek a distraction." 

Bruce's brows shot up. "I'll keep it in mind." 

The god vanished, and he let himself flop against the bench. Even without fully changing, he felt exhausted. His muscles were hot and achey, and he could feel the start of what promised to be a pounding migraine. He needed to soak, and listen to his calming playlist, and maybe have some tea. 

"And then we gotta talk, pal. You can't get pissed off every time someone looks at Loki wrong or makes a joke - people kinda hate him, me included." 

Hulk growled softly, but he was tired as well and didn't comment. Bruce had to admit he owed Loki some credit though. The god didn't have to stay and help - he could have popped out again and left Tony with the enraged, half-transformed Hulk. He could have sent for Thor, guaranteeing a serious lab remodel. But he'd put himself at risk and talked Hulk down, and that was way outside the usual selfish, petty Loki norm. Maybe Bruce should send him a thank you card. 

***** 

He was halfway through the crossword when someone stuck a Starkpad in front of his face. 

"What's this?" the scientist sighed, moving the device so he could actually see the picture. It was the website for a junkyard, with an address in outer Ottawa. 

Loki arranged himself on the arm of the couch, finger twirling in his hair. "I thought it better not to test your berserker's patience." 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, that clears everything up." 

The god huffed. "I made a promise that I would find him goods to smash, and I dread to think what revenge he might take if I fail to deliver." 

He stared at the tablet for a moment before swiveling to frown at the other man. "You don't actually have to take him on a playdate, you know. He'll survive." 

"But will the Tower? I should not like Stark to accuse me of causing more damage to his precious monument." 

"True. There are enough spoiled brats throwing tantrums around here." Bruce smirked. 

"I'm going to ignore that." Loki curled his lip. 

"I..." his face fell, "I don't like to let him out if it's not necessary. It might seem like a bit of harmless fun, but if he attracts the wrong attention, then it very quickly turns into an international news item." 

"I am more than capable of distracting the beast away from more vulnerable prey, and if need be I can relocate us both to the secure Hulk chamber in an instant." 

Bruce hesitated and Loki scoffed, tracing a finger along the curve of his neck. 

"You should give yourself some credit, Banner. Have we not adequately tested the bounds of your control? And yet you have always managed to reason with your other half - why should this be any different?" 

He stuck his lip out. It was true that Loki could physically slow Hulk down if needed, and he could definitely distract him long enough to get them both back to the tower. But he didn't really see why they should go on a field trip so Hulk could throw some metal around - it wasn't like letting him out to train with the team, or for experiments. 

_Banner never lets Hulk have fun!_ an indignant, sulky murmur filled his head, _No good feeling, no smashing, no running, no-_

_Okay,_ Bruce sighed, _I get it. You need your, uh, playtime._ And despite his jokes, he didn't actually want to deal with a Hulk tantrum. 

"When do you want to go?" 

Loki's brow twitched, the only hint he was surprised, and Bruce felt a little pleased with himself. "I am available now, if it suits?" 

"Uh, sure. What about the owners though? I mean, they might not be keen to let Hulk rip through their inventory." 

Loki smiled. "I'm certain we can persuade them." 

So five minutes later Bruce was stepping out of the ether 400 miles away, already feeling way too worked-up. 

"Uh, are we really sure about this?" 

"Don't fret, Banner. You'll make yourself ill, and that might cut our visit short." 

"There are worse outcomes." 

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed Bruce's arm, towing him towards a small metal cabin at the entrance. It was an office with a service counter, and he rapped imperiously on the glass until a man in a work shirt appeared. 

"Hi, can I help you?" 

"I'd like to offer a large sum of money to borrow your land and its contents for the rest of the afternoon." 

Bruce buried his face in his hands. 

"What do you mean borrow?" 

Loki sighed. "You will leave us in peace, and we shall return it when we are done - though I make no promises as to the condition." 

He decided it was past time to intervene. Bruce discreetly nudged Loki, plastering his friendliest smile across his face. "Hi! Robert Banner, Luke Prince. We work for Stark Industries, and Mr Stark wants to test some of his latest Iron Man developments in a contained environment. Your facility seems perfect - lots of obstacles, lots of debris." 

"Oh," the man blinked, "Mr Stark thinks so?" 

"Yes, and he's offering generous compensation for any possible inconvenience caused by his tests." 

"How generous?" 

Bruce turned to Loki, still smiling, and the god stuck his lip out. 

"$100,000 for the afternoon." 

The junkyard operator looked stunned, and Bruce frowned thoughtfully. "I understand this is sudden, but Mr Stark's schedule is quite unpredictable, as I'm sure you can imagine." 

"Of course!" 

"He'd like to get this out of the way, in case we get another, uh, situation like New York. If it's no trouble?" 

"No, no, of course not!" he bustled out of the office, "I'll close the gates now." 

"And uh, if we can get the cameras off?" Bruce pointed at the CCTV over the entrance, "You understand the Iron Man suits are highly classified." 

"Of course! I'll turn them off right away." 

He bustled away to finish preparing for Iron Man, and Loki raised a brow. "You did that _exceptionally_ well." 

"I've had to lie to a lot of cops and border guards over the last few years." Bruce shrugged. 

"Do you trust him to actually turn off the cameras? Footage of Stark's weaponry would be worth a lot more than $100,000." 

"Which is why you're gonna fry the system as soon as he leaves. We'll say there was an EMP that damaged the cameras." 

The god smirked. "I'm liking this hidden talent for mischief, doctor. Perhaps we should take more such excursions." 

"Let's see if everyone survives this one first." 

The owner came back, pulling on his coat. "That's it, all locked up. You've got the place to yourselves." 

"Thank you," Loki grinned, reaching into his jacket to pull out a cheque Bruce knew hadn't been there before, "We appreciate your discretion." 

Once Loki had verified they were actually alone, he led Bruce into the labyrinth of broken washing machines and stripped-down cars. They found a spot roughly in the middle, shielded from sight, though Bruce doubted it would do much to contain the noise. His hesitation must have shown, because Loki touched a hand to his elbow. 

"Relax, Banner. I can cloak us from all manners of detection, so no one shall hear your berserker or see him from above." 

"Oh. I guess I forgot you could do that." 

"Illusion is my forte," he gently tugged the clothes from Bruce's grasp, "Now stop making excuses so we can be done with this." 

He waited for the god to back up and give him some room, but of course Loki didn't make it that easy. Bruce sighed and took a few steps away, turning to face the wall of debris behind them. He hunched in on himself and reached for that bright green fire in his stomach, the force jumping eagerly up his spine. 

_Okay, big guy. Time to smash._

Hulk gave a wild, rushed cry of delight as he poured himself into Bruce's limbs, and the doctor had to admit the whole process was much easier when everyone cooperated. Then he was being shoved aside into the tiny corner at the back of his awareness as his skin stretched and changed, shoulders broadening up and out like an explosion. 

Hulk spread his arms and shouted his satisfaction to the sky. He was strong, and free, and Banner wasn't doing the sad talking in his head. He smelled puny god before he saw him, turning around. Puny god was watching with that funny smile he wore, the one that was nice and not at the same time. 

"Hello again, friend Hulk." 

"Puny god!" the giant looked around, "Where's team?" 

"No team today, just you and I. Do you remember what I promised, hmm? That we would go somewhere with an abundance for you to smash?" 

Hulk grinned. "Hulk smash!" 

Puny god held out his hands. "I have honoured our bargain - enjoy." 

He stopped, tilting his head as his brow creased. "Puny god...not scared? Banner is always talking about the little scared people." 

"I am not one of those little people, berserker. Show me." 

Hulk still didn't move. _It's okay, buddy,_ Bruce thought _, Loki wants you to be yourself._

 _But the **t**_ ** _alking_ ** _. Is it a trick? Hulk hates tricks!_

 _No tricks,_ Bruce huffed, _No traps. Just smashing._

Hulk's lips peeled back in a fierce smile, and then he was soaring over the clearing to land in a pile of metal, fists slamming down. It crumpled with a nice whine, and he did it again, palms pressing and squishing and pushing until it was too flat to be squished anymore. He picked up the flat hunk and spun, waving it for puny god. 

"Smashed!" 

Puny god's eyes were bright, and his smile was nicer. "Yes, Hulk. Most admirably defeated." 

Hulk turned around. He would find more things to smash, things puny god might like. He jumped into the next pile, arms thrashing at the various debris. His fingers pummeled the stone and wood to nothing, abandoned car chassis squealing under his weight. Hollowed-out wardrobes and stained mattresses flew overhead as he tossed things over his shoulder, bouncing back and forth. 

"Look!" he held up half a refrigerator that had been flattened like a pancake. 

"Very impressive! You must be the strongest beast in all of Midgard!" 

Hulk preened. Puny god's words were good, though they were a bit obvious. Of course Hulk was the strongest - not just on this stupid planet, but on all the stupid planets! He trudged through a heap of rotten fence pickets, stomping the splinters into the ground. There were a lot of good things to smash here, and no stupid people with stupid guns, and no one put their hands over their ears when he yelled. This was a good mission. 

_Not a mission,_ Bruce corrected, _Loki did this to be...nice._

Hulk stuck his lip out. No one was nice to Hulk, not even Banner. He quickly looked around for something big and shiny, and found a funny metal dish thing. He grabbed it in both hands, crunching it down into a ball, pushing all the shiny metal together until it wouldn't move anymore. Then he bounded over to puny god, holding out his hand. 

"Hulk nice?" 

The little Asgardian regarded the compressed hub cap and arched a brow. "Uh, my thanks, friend Hulk." 

He tried to take it and Hulk shook his head. "Not to keep. Puny god smash." 

"I don't follow." 

He looked around at the junkyard. "Hulk smash. Puny god smash too. Being nice." 

Puny god's lips twitched, and he nodded. "Alright. Throw it straight up." 

Hulk grinned - he could do that! He threw the ball so high it was hard to see, and then puny god stretched out a puny arm and the green electricity flew out. It hit the shiny ball and everything smashed, glittery bits of sphere fluttering down around them. 

"Again!" 

Puny god smiled. "Again." 

They'd been playing for awhile, Hulk pounding things small so that puny god could make them explode big again, and he was full of a fizzy, hot excitement that made Hulk's skin tingle. He picked up a crooked bar and bent it until the ends met, fighting back a yawn. 

_Okay, bud. Time for a nap?_

_But smashing!_ Hulk grumbled, _Being nice!_

_You've been great, but it's been a couple of hours, bud. Aren't you tired?_

Hulk thought about that. His arms were slower than normal, yes. His head felt like it was going to drop onto his chest, and he sort of wanted to sit down, so he did. 

"Hulk?" Puny god asked. 

"Tired now." 

"Ah. Well, we have had some good sport. You have earned your rest." 

Hulk nodded and gave a snort, leaning back in a heap of rubble. His eyelids were _so_ heavy. He would just close them for a second, and then they could keep smashing. 

Loki watched the green giant start to shrink as his eyes fell shut, skin fading to its normal pink hue as his whole body flopped. Bruce's face was streaked with dirt, mouth slack, shoulders bent at an awkward angle like a baby bird. The god waited a moment to be sure the transformation was complete, and crouched next to him. 

"Bruce. Bruce, are you awake?" 

"Hmm?" he wrinkled his nose, shrinking away from the sound of Loki's voice. 

"I think it best we not linger here. Can you stand?" 

The scientist coughed, finally squinting up at him. "Not really." 

"Very well." 

Loki closed a hand around his wrist and then they were falling through space, the universe whipping past in an instant. They landed back in the corridor outside Bruce's room, and he gave a tired smile. 

"Thanks." 

"It was nothing." Loki dropped his hand. 

Bruce caught his wrist, pulling the god back to face him. His face was closed-off, lips pressed into a flat line, but he didn't try to pull away. 

"No, thank you," he bit his lip, "Really, Loki. You didn't have to do that." 

"I did if I want to stay in your berserker's good graces." 

Bruce shrugged. "Maybe, but I think he'd get over it. He's, uh, easily distracted." 

The god's mouth twitched. "Just him, doctor?" 

He snorted, releasing Loki's arm. "No comment." 

"A wise man knows when to withdraw." 

"I'm gonna wash up," he jerked his thumb at the bedroom door, "Thanks though, again." 

The god shrugged. "I pay what is due." 

Bruce walked into his room and sighed. His hair was full of rubble and he felt stiff and old, but overall? Not the worst way to spend an afternoon. 

When he padded out of his room, curls still damp, he found Tony sprawled over the couch with a glass of Scotch. Bruce slid into his favourite armchair. 

"What are you watching?" 

"I'm not," the inventor shrugged, "Just channel surfing. Where were you this afternoon? Jarvis said you weren't in the lab." 

He scratched the back of his head. "Loki and I went on a road trip, I guess." 

Tony's brow shot up. "Scenic car sex? I had no idea you were such a romantic, Brucey." 

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a date. During that mission with Ultimo, Loki was trying to keep Hulk calm and he promised to take him somewhere to smash things. So we did." 

"You let the green guy out for a non-work event? Now I'm definitely not watching TV," Tony shuffled closer, "How was it?" 

Bruce squirmed in his chair. "It wasn't my idea of a good time, but nobody got maimed, so I think we can call it a success." 

"Wow. That sounded a lot less self-loathing than usual, bud. Is Loki actually a good influence? I'm not sure I can mentally process that." 

"Only you would call taking me out to wreck a corner of Ontario being a _good_ influence." 

"I dunno," Tony mused, "I've been telling you to let the big guy out for months and you never listened. You must trust Loki, if you finally caved." 

"I trust him enough - he can't beat Hulk in a fair fight, but he's got plenty of tricks to slow him down." 

"And Loki must trust you, since he put himself in danger to babysit." 

Bruce snorted. "Believe me, today was tame compared to some of the, uh, situations he's put himself in." 

"Gross and intriguing, Brucey, but my point is...do you and the trickster like, like-like each other?" 

"What? No!" he grimaced, "No, we're-" 

"Fuck buddies? Bang bros? Nymphomaniacs with no regard for your neighbours? Seriously dude, I think you've permanently traumatised Thor with all the shrieking. Plus there was that whole thing in the lab, when someone may have overreacted to a harmless joke." Tony looked sheepish. 

He clenched his jaw, tone slow and careful. "The issue with Hulk is...separate. Biological. Loki and I are both making the most of a unique opportunity to distract ourselves from our respective pent-up issues." 

"So you're saying it's like therapy." 

"I guess, except no one seems to improve afterwards." 

Tony clucked his tongue. "Speak for yourself, Brucey. Loki's been awfully considerate lately - to you, at least. He's the same dick to me and Thor as ever. But private Hulk playdates? Cosy movie watching? Simultaneous crosswords? Sounds like a relationship to me." 

_Ours_. 

"Look, we've got a pretty good reason not to antagonise each other. That doesn't mean we get along. He's a snarky little shit, and most of the time I wish I could punch him across the room." 

Tony snickered. "We can watch the footage from the invasion, if it helps." 

"Maybe. I'll let you know." 

"So no feelings?" 

"We tolerate each other, for the team's sake, and the..." 

"Wild monkey sex?" 

"Something like that," Bruce stuck out his lip, "Sorry about the shrieking." 

"I'm impressed, actually. The acoustic insulation up here is pretty hardcore." 


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce walked into the common room, twitching his nose. _Puny god._

Sure enough, Loki stood by the window, staring down at the city. It was a grey and dreary day, thick clouds casting a shadow over the towers. He was hugging himself, one hand pressed to his lips. His gaze was distant, brows furrowed, shoulders hunched. Bruce frowned. 

_Puny god sad._

He wandered over almost without thinking, and Bruce couldn't have said whether it was him or Hulk controlling his legs at that point - it just felt like what he should be doing, so he did it. He stopped behind the trickster and firmly placed a hand against the nape of Loki's neck. 

His lips almost brushed the other man's ear. "You okay?" 

The god relaxed back into the heavy grip, dropping his arms. "The emptiness of this palace in the sky...it dredges up unpleasant memories." 

"Hmm." Bruce said. They both knew Loki wasn't going to elaborate, and he didn't see what he could add without more information. He'd probably never know enough about life on Asgard to give a helpful opinion anyway. 

_God SAD_ , Hulk reminded him. 

Bruce huffed. _What do you want me to do about it?_

_Banner stupid._

An image filled his mind, something Bruce hadn't thought about in a long time. It was his mother, holding him in her lap after a bad dream, stroking his hair as he clung to her. Bruce had felt so safe and warm in her arms, even if he knew it was only temporary. 

_I...don't think Loki likes cuddles._

_Stupid._

_Fine! But if he bites my head off, I'm blaming you._

Bruce slid his arms around Loki's waist, tugging the other man back into the protective warmth of his chest. Loki's arms still hung limp at his sides but he leaned his head on the doctor's shoulder, staring at nothing. He didn't say anything, just held the god, conscious that this delicate moment might shatter at any second. Loki seemed to regard all acts of kindness with suspicion. But Bruce had spent years without even a hint of human contact, and he thought maybe Loki was in the same boat, and maybe they could just let this happen without overthinking it for once. 

Bruce - or more likely, Hulk - lowered his head and gently nipped the elongated curve of the god's neck. Some of the tension in Loki's shoulders eased, and he patted Bruce's hand before stepping away. He turned, raising the hand to cup the scientist's face. 

"A valiant effort, Hulk, but my poor humour is beyond your understanding." 

He squeezed the human's neck for a second before heading towards the corridor, head drooping again. 

Bruce watched him go, brows knit with worry. When he turned, he found Thor sitting on the couch with his fingers pressed to his lips. His expression was hard to read, but it was certainly serious, and the scientist tensed. 

"Hey." 

"I have held my peace a long time, Banner, but I think we should discuss your connection to my brother." 

"Uh, sure. Do we need to move to a sturdier room?" 

Thor ignored him. "When I intruded on your coupling and saw your beast's attachment, I was worried Loki had gotten himself into yet another bargain with a master he could not escape. In all the years I have known him, Loki has only ever sought to please a higher power, and I worried that he was drawn to you precisely because you were a threat." 

Bruce didn't say anything - mostly because it was true. 

"He told me things between you were usually amiable, and it was only my interference that caused Hulk's reaction. I argued that he could not exist in such a state of uncertainty, but of course that was foolish - Loki is the very spirit of chaos. It infects all parts of his life, including this." 

The blond cleared his throat, looking away. 

"I do not know how much Loki has told you about what happened before we came to Midgard..." 

Bruce bit his cheek. "He's not big on sharing." 

Thor smiled. "Aye, it has been a constant quarrel between us. For a thousand years I thought we were the closest of companions, but Loki has made it clear that is a flawed remembrance. He made me vow to stay out of your dealings, and I felt compelled to agree, to show I could be supportive; that I truly believed he could look after himself." 

"To be honest, I thought you were going to pull the big brother card and tell me to stay away from him." Bruce pushed his glasses up. 

"I considered it." he said, voice like steel. 

Hulk roiled in the back of Bruce's mind and he clamped down. _Hammer god is smarter than that._

"I didn't, because I am trying to respect Loki's wishes. And because I believe you to be a good man, despite your circumstances." 

"Um, thanks. I try to be." 

"Would you sit?" he waved a hand at the armchair. 

Bruce nodded, gingerly taking a seat. Thor immediately moved closer, leaning forward on his knees. 

"You see my brother has fallen into a melancholy state. He will not seek my counsel, but the two of you have been spending so much time together...I thought perhaps you might have some insight into what troubles him." 

The doctor fought to keep his face composed - of all the possible conversations they could have had, he hadn't expected to be asked for the inside scoop on Loki's feelings. It was so absurd he almost laughed; instead he ran his hands over his face and sighed. 

"We don't exactly...chat, Thor." 

The thunderer grimaced and Bruce almost flinched, just managing to control his shoulders. 

"I am aware of how difficult Loki can be, and how secretive. I do not expect miracles, Banner. I just hoped...perhaps you could divine something of this ill mood. Anything he may have said, no matter how trivial it seemed at the time. Loki loves to make light of his suffering." 

He thought about it, glancing back at the window. "He said something about the city bringing up bad memories, but he's been here for weeks and not had a problem with being in the Tower." 

Thor looked away, and Bruce bit his lip. What was different about today? They hadn't been on a mission, they hadn't spoken to anyone outside the team, and it was too gloomy for Tony to propose any of his 'bonding' excursions... 

"The clouds." he said aloud. 

Thor frowned. "What of them?" 

"It's summer - it hasn't rained the whole time Loki's been in New York. Today's the first crappy day in months. Would that upset him?" 

The blond shrugged. "Perhaps. Storms are my domain, doctor. He may find them a distasteful reminder of my presence." 

"But you were right here, in the same room, and he wasn't picking a fight or avoiding you," Bruce sat forward, "And he said something about the Tower. He called it a 'palace in the sky'. What was the palace like on Asgard?" 

Thor pursed his lips. "Busy. Bright and warm, with the lamps and the gold decoration. But Loki had few friends there - I do not think he could miss it." 

The Midgardian bit his lip, looking at the view outside. They were surrounded by towers, tall and flat and glassy, windows staring back like a thousand eyes. 

"Thor...what's it like on Jotunheim?" 

The prince blinked, and then something in his expression fell and Bruce knew he was onto something. "It is a barren place, a tundra broken only by jagged peaks of rock and ice, stretching up towards a sunless sky." 

"Kinda like that?" he jerked his head towards the window. 

"Ah...well not exactly, but I can see how it may draw similar parallels in Loki's mind." 

"Particularly since he spends most of his time brooding about being a Jotun?" 

Thor looked sheepish. "You must understand, Banner. Aesir children are raised to hate and fear the Jotnar. I have tried to tell Loki that I care not where he came from, but he will not hear it." 

"As the resident expert on self-loathing, he's not going to believe you until he can accept it himself. Why would he believe you still love him, when he can't see anything worth loving?" 

The other man quirked a brow. "Love is a serious word, shield-brother. Is that...do you..." 

"No!" Bruce threw his hands up, "No, definitely not something we need to discuss. It's not like that." 

"Hmm," Thor gave him a dubious look, "As you say. But I saw you with Loki, and your actions suggested you have some affection for him." 

"Look, Thor-" 

He stood. "I am grateful for it. Loki needs more people in his life who are unafraid to show they care, even if he rebuffs them. I am much relieved to know he has you watching over him." 

Bruce was still thinking about what Thor had said after dinner. He wouldn't have said he and Loki were close in anything but the physical sense, but that wasn't exactly true; the god did occasionally confide in him, and they were getting along better than anyone could have expected. Most days he felt like the trickster's thoughts were some dark intergalactic Rubik's cube that could never be puzzled out, but he knew they were dealing with some of the same issues, and he hoped the other man was improving - partly for the team and partly for his own sanity and yeah, partly for Loki's sake. Fighting against yourself was no fun. 

He walked into his room and stopped. Loki stood by the window, hand resting on the frame as he watched the rain run down the glass. He glanced over his shoulder as Bruce shut the door. 

"I hope I'm not intruding." 

"No." he said, mouth suddenly dry. 

Loki turned, taking a step towards him, and Bruce could almost _feel_ the god's heart speed up. Hulk stirred as his own pulse skipped, certain parts of his brain starting to slow down while others sparked to life. The Asgardian changed form, hair billowing out around her shoulders. She unlaced her armour as she moved towards him, letting the pieces fall to the floor until she stood almost touching the doctor, completely bare. She tilted her head back, lips so close that he could feel them ghosting over his skin. 

"Use me." 

There was an edge to the seductive tone - something small, and wounded, and desperate. Bruce slowly took his glasses off and set them on the dresser. He stretched out his neck, eyes raking over her and enjoying the way the goddess trembled under the weight of his gaze. 

"Ask nicely." 

Loki bit her lip. She placed her palms on his stomach, sliding them down his legs as she knelt before him, eyes never leaving his. 

"Please." 

He stared down at her for a moment, considering. She was taut like a string, practically humming with tension. He placed a hand on his fly and popped the button, movements deliberate and slow. Bruce slid his zipper down, and rested his hands back on the dresser with an expectant look. 

Loki's lips twitched with amusement, quickly replaced with heavy-lidded anticipation. She curled her fingers in the fabric of his waistband, pulling both trousers and boxers down over his thighs. Her fingers brushed along the crease of his sac and he clenched his jaw, feeling the tiniest spike of apprehension. There was a trust issue here, but he knew that was stupid, because what could she do to him? To Hulk? Still, there was definite dryness to his mouth as Loki leaned in and ran her tongue over the half-swollen flesh. 

Bruce got over it pretty quickly, tipping his head back with a groan. The goddess took him in her mouth, lips massaging gently as he hardened. She gave a few experimental sucks, seemingly satisfied he was ready, and flicked her eyes up to his. 

"Use me." 

"Earn it." 

Her lips twitched and then parted, gaze still locked on his as she took him deep in her throat. She drew her head back slowly, lips squeezing around the tip as she swept her tongue over it. Loki slid back down again, hand tight around the base as she licked wide, wet stripes along his flesh. Her fingers tickled at his thighs as she pressed him back into the dresser, seeking out the sensitive spots around his balls. Her head bobbed, taking him deep one minute and shallow the next, but her tongue never stopped moving - it swirled around him, tracing a line up his shaft and then circling the tip with noisy, constant motion. 

Thoughts floated across Bruce's consciousness, most too ephemeral to grasp, but a couple stood out: why hadn't they done this before? How had he not known Loki was so good at this? How many other people knew, and how quickly could Hulk kill them? (that one lingered a little longer than the others, at least until the next sweep of Loki's tongue over his head). Bruce would have been lying if he'd said Hulk was the only one getting off on the sight of Loki kneeling at his feet, her hair flowing down her back as bright emerald eyes burned into his. He was close, but not in a good way - he wanted more, and that wasn't going to happen if he let himself plunge into the hot, tight ring of her mouth like he wanted to. 

"Wait," Bruce gasped out, "I can't-" 

Loki pulled back with an obscene pop and he gasped for breath, aware of her eyes raking over him as she waited patiently, still on her knees. Bruce clenched his eyes shut until he felt calmer, sliding his pants the rest of the way off. He dragged his shirt over his head, tossing it to one side, then raised a thumb to Loki's lips. He brushed the tip across the slick curve, smiling. 

"Our turn." 

He pressed her back into the floor, nudging her legs apart until he was wedged between her thighs. Bruce interlaced their fingers, pinning her hands by her shoulders. His teeth caught at her collarbone and sank into the swell of her breast, trailing down her ribs. He nipped the sensitive, vulnerable spot above her hips, and the tiny curve of her stomach. Then he nuzzled his way through the soft curls of her mound, and latched his lips around her clit. 

Loki shrieked, arching up, but he threw his weight down hard enough that even she couldn't shake him off. Bruce's tongue wandered and explored, sliding over her slick, warm folds. She was gasping, head tossing back and forth, and he was starting to suspect she'd never let anyone do this before - at least not in this form. Hulk hummed in jealous contentment, the sound rippling out through Bruce's lips, and Loki slammed her head back with a whimper. 

"You like that," he smirked, "When he's close to the surface. When he wants you." 

"Please." 

"Uh uh, what happened to that silver tongue?" 

Loki gasped and licked her lips. "Yes. Yes, the beast excites me." 

Bruce murmured his approval and swirled his tongue over her button, releasing his hold on her wrists to press her thighs apart. Loki bucked up against his face, chest flushed as she clutched at it, nails digging in below her collarbone. He traced a finger along her entrance, still lapping at her clit, and gently wormed his way inside. She gave a breathless cry, grinding into the contact. He didn't let her; he pulled back enough to keep his touches light and teasing, always gone too soon. The goddess growled in frustration, but he didn't admonish her. Bruce wanted to hear her impatience, to know how desperately she wanted this. He dipped his fingers into her, taking his time, testing what made her shiver and moan. 

"Have mercy, Banner." 

"You're talking to the wrong guy." 

But he dragged his body over hers, sliding up to kneel between her legs. Bruce ground against her centre, breath hitching as the soft, slippery walls parted for him. He plunged into her, the air around them humid and cloying. He could smell the fear twisted through Loki's arousal, the two scents so entwined it was impossible to tell which was stronger. But knowing it wasn't enough; he wanted to hear it from her lips. He raised himself up on one hand until he could see her face, and thrust again. 

"Tell me." 

"You terrify me," her eyes blazed up at him, "Like being in the hands of a hurricane. I feel as though I am hovering over a great abyss, and at any moment you might let me fall." 

"I would." 

She smiled, more sincere than usual. "That's why I come to you." 

He rolled his hips, unable to look away. "You want destruction." 

"Yes." 

"You want oblivion." 

"Yes." 

His lips brushed her ear. "You don't deserve them." 

" _Yes._ " Loki arched up, gaping. 

Bruce sped up a little, pressing into her hard and deep with each thrust. "You _lost._ " 

She moaned, bucking her hips to meet him. "So take your spoils." 

He lowered his head with a growl, grinding against her. Loki clung to him, fingers twisting around his arms, his neck. Her grip tightened as her attention wandered, divine strength squeezing him until he thought he might burst, but Bruce could barely feel it beyond the rhythmic pulsing at the base of his skull. If anything, he wanted her to hold him tighter; the raw, dark part of his mind cried out to be claimed, to be resisted, not caring if that was a contradiction. He nipped the hollow of her throat, eyes bright as he bit his lip. 

Loki moaned, angling into his thrusts, hands clutching at his waist. The power of it burned in Bruce's gut, spurring him on. He moved faster, pressed harder, like he was going to crush her into the floor until there was nothing left. She would have let him too, and they both knew it; it was thick in the air between them as he ran his nose along her jugular. 

"Show me," Bruce gasped, "Show me all of it." 

Loki closed her eyes. The space around them grew cool, currents running over his feverish skin. The air above his back felt heavy, like it was criss-crossed with ropes, but Bruce didn't feel trapped; it was more like he was being pulled in, anchored to the world where he was joined to the goddess. He trailed a hand over her breast, the skin crackling with electricity like a cool, sharp shock. It was there when he breathed too, streaming into his lungs and dancing through his veins. 

The magic seemed to make Loki drunk as it saturated the room, her lips parted and eyes dull. Her touch was languid, hands drifting over him like his body was simply an extension of her own, smooth and seamless. For Bruce, it was like someone had poured liquid lightning down his spine. He was like an overcharged battery, the energy brimming in his muscles and ready to explode. Even Hulk was overwhelmed by it, silent for once as he lent the scientist his strength, pouring it into his limbs to keep him rocking and thrusting into the goddess. 

They seemed to have stepped outside reality, time frozen around them as they clashed and parted and met again. Bruce felt like he'd never get tired, like he couldn't even remember what tired _was_. He was young, strong, unstoppable. Loki was as greedy as ever, pawing at whatever she could reach as she writhed under him. He rested his forehead against her and circled his hips with a groan, marveling at the endless warmth and wetness surrounding him. 

Loki cupped his jaw in her hands, and he twisted to bite at her palm. She sunk her fingers into his hair, arms solid as iron. 

"Please." 

Hulk rumbled softly, not ready to give up the good feeling, but she was gazing up at him with her quivering lips and Bruce couldn't refuse her. He reached between them and circled his finger over her button, and the goddess came with a toe-curling whine. Big hands closed around her hips, lifting her off the floor as he pumped hard. Her muscles squeezed him and Bruce pulled out, somehow holding himself up as he jerked through his release. He rolled off her, collapsing with his hand above his head. They were silent, breath rasping in his chest. The room seemed to warm up even as his body cooled, the traces of Loki's magic slowly fading. 

He glanced over at the goddess, slightly worried she'd overextended her power. She looked worn out: her hair was a tangle, sweat streaking down her neck and torso, limbs slack and boneless. She didn't look ill though. He wouldn't have really known what to do in any case. Bruce closed his eyes, starting to piece enough thoughts together that maybe he could manage a sentence in a minute or two. 

Loki snapped her fingers; both she and her armour vanished, and he gave a tiny murmur of surprise. 

_Puny good go poof._

***** 

Bruce had been single for a long time, but he knew a grand gesture when he saw it. Loki had come to him on a bad day, more open and willing than ever. She'd placed herself at his feet, in his hands - not with trust, but maybe acceptance. She'd admitted that she needed something from him, and Bruce was smart enough to know Loki would rather die than need anyone. 

They were reading in the common room, curled up at opposite ends of the couch in companionable silence. Bruce sipped his tea, Loki idly conjuring green wisps of smoke that twirled around his fingertips, both lost in their own pursuits. 

The god snapped his book shut, the heavy leather tome disappearing with a flick of his wrist. "Midgard is so dull. Have you truly no sorcerers I might entertain myself with?" 

"Uh, I think there's a guy in the Village. Tony knows his name." 

Loki sighed, tipping his head back. Bruce's gaze swept along the curve of his neck, and suddenly his book didn't seem that important. 

"I could always find something to distract you." 

There was no answer. He glanced over to find Loki staring at him. 

"What?" 

"Do you suppose I have nothing better to do than warm your bed, doctor? I am not some tavern harlot, nor a simpering wench swept up in the romance of your poor, afflicted soul." 

He blinked in the face of Loki's sudden onslaught. "Where is this coming from?" 

"You act as though I enjoy defiling myself with you, an inferior Midgardian! I am a prince of the Eternal Realm, something your pathetic human mind could never hope to grasp." 

Anger swept along his spine, hot and electric, a growl creeping up his throat. Bruce ground his teeth and reined it in, pushing Hulk back - then realised Loki had fallen silent. The god sat with one hand gripping the back of the couch, eyes wide and bright, chest visibly heaving. Something drifted up through the fog of rage growing in his mind. 

"You're trying to piss me off on purpose. Why?" 

The god's eyes dropped, refusing to meet his gaze. Bruce frowned and grabbed his chin, tilting his head back; Loki hissed in response. 

"You want Hulk to take charge, is that it? To drag you to the bedroom by your hair and have his way with you, without ever having to admit that's what you want." 

"Unhand me." Loki said weakly, arms quivering. 

"Are you so afraid of rejection that even now, after weeks of hooking up, after Hulk almost beating the shit out of Tony for you, after a _sincere_ invitation, you have to pretend this is happening without your consent so you can protect yourself from some future brush-off?" 

The other man stood and Bruce's hand shot out, closing around his wrist. 

"Release me." 

"Not until you talk to me. What do you want, Loki?" 

"It is no concern of yours!" he spat. 

Bruce arched a brow. "You made it my concern." 

"We may be _entangled_ , Banner, but you hold no claim to my thoughts. We are not paramours." Loki shuddered at the word. 

"And thank Christ for that, because you're goddamn infuriating." 

"Then let me take my leave." 

"No," Bruce clenched his jaw, "I don't want whatever this is getting in the way of the team, and I know enough about your emotional intelligence to recognise this situation is a ticking time bomb." 

"Then end it." the god clucked his tongue. 

"Or we could talk to each other like adults." 

"Perhaps I have erred, Banner. I thought you of all people would not be foolish enough to form an attachment, but it seems even the beast has a heart." 

Bruce laughed. "He really, really doesn't." 

Loki frowned, and he sighed. 

"I know you're scared. You've been hurt by the people close to you, and you think if you keep your distance then it can't happen again, but _I'm not asking for closeness,_ Loki. I don't want anything from you - hell, I don't have anything to give you. I just want us to be able to openly state that we're both enjoying this... _arrangement_ , instead of playing a million fucking games and dancing around it. I don't need you riling up Hulk more than you already do, and I certainly don't need the headache of chasing someone who wants to play hard to get." 

Loki clenched his jaw. "I don't understand why you're so worked up, doctor. As you've said, there is nothing between us." 

He scoffed. "You're fucking impossible, do you know that?" 

"I won't inflict myself upon you any further then." 

The god yanked his hand free, storming out, and Bruce dropped his head back against the couch. 

_Puny god stupid._

"Yeah, he is. Maybe it runs in the family." 

Tony swanned into the dining room while the doctor was having breakfast. "So, wanna bat for my team, Brucey?" 

He gave a stunned smile. "Thor actually convinced you to start the league?" 

"Well, a _league_ was a bit much, but I spoke to Xavier and we've organised a game out at the mansion. Apparently he's got a student who can help contain any over-enthusiastic swings." 

Bruce laughed. "What about Richards?" 

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Fuck Richards. He can't field enough players anyway." 

"Neither can we, Tony. There's only four of us." 

"Not if I get Rogers and the agents up from D.C." 

He rolled his eyes. "Tony, SHIELD aren't going to lend you their best employees for a baseball match." 

The inventor plucked a piece of toast off his plate, chewing loudly. "Sure they will. Fury's all about staying on good terms with the local reinforcements. He'll say it's good for inter-agency morale or some crap." 

"Probably," Bruce admitted, "I might have to sit out, though." 

"What? No! We need our heavy hitters." 

"You've got Thor." 

He huffed, collapsing into a chair. "Where's your team spirit, Brucey?" 

"Oh I'm on board, really. I just don't think a friendly game is a good enough reason to set Hulk loose on upstate New York." 

Tony snorted. "Yeah, an open field full of super-powered mutants and gods is such a high-risk situation." 

"Tonyyyy..." 

"What?" 

"Sometimes I don't think you take Hulk seriously enough." 

He poked Bruce's arm. "And sometimes you take him too seriously. We'll be there to keep an eye on you. Come on - one innings." 

"I'll bravely cheer you on from the sidelines." 

The genius shook his head, taking another bite. "I'll wear you down." 

"You can't out-stubborn me, Tony." 

"Ye of little faith!" he beamed. 

Loki walked in, and Tony perked up. "Hey trickster - you ever played baseball?" 

The god stopped, glaring at him like a snake about to strike. "What would lead you to believe I care for your Midgardian drivel?" 

He stalked past the table and into the elevator, doors sliding shut. Tony's brows crept up. 

"What the hell is his problem lately? He's bitten my head off like three times this week." 

Bruce pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, jaw twitching. "No idea." 

The other man turned in his chair, leaning both arms on the table. "Bullshit. How could you not know what's got your boyfriend's panties in a bunch? You're the only person he talks to." 

He exhaled hard. "First off, he's not my boyfriend. Second, we don't spend our time lying around sharing secrets and whispering sweet nothings. Thor grew up with him and still doesn't know what's going on half the time - what chance have I got?" 

"What about pillow talk?" 

"Non-existent." he muttered. 

Tony's eyes narrowed. He leaned into the Bruce bubble, face hovering way too close. It was making his teeth ache trying to keep a straight face, brow furrowed hard enough to hurt. 

The doctor sighed. "What?" 

"You did this!" he gaped. 

"Did what?" 

"You're the reason Loki's being such a bitch. You're closed for business - there is no business!" 

"I didn't close shit," Bruce scowled, "We had a difference of opinion about putting up with his self-destructive childishness, and now he can't even be in the same room as me because he knows I'm right and he's too chicken shit to admit it, like he never admits anything because it's easier for him to pretend to be a monster than acknowledge he's capable of making a mistake!" 

He stopped, panting slightly. Tony was staring at him wide-eyed and Bruce realised that last part was probably a bit loud. He swallowed, closing his eyes for a second to push down the wave of frustration. 

_Puny god stupid._

"Sorry." Bruce sighed. 

The billionaire gave a tiny laugh that was a touch hysterical. "Uh, when you embarked upon this little experiment, did you factor in the possible consequences of stopping? Cos I think you've got some tension building up there, doc." 

"I'm fine. I can adjust - I succeeded last time, didn't I?" 

"Oh yeah, you're king of self control. I'm not worried about the other guy. Little worried about you though." 

Bruce shot him a look. "You think I'm too involved?" 

"Too determined. I get it - you're a curious guy - but it would take an army of shrinks to sort through Loki's issues. Trying to figure him out is only gonna drag you into his crazy." 

"Everyone acts like he's so goddamn fragile. He's not the first person to have a dysfunctional family, Tony. I'm not even asking him to work through his shit - I just wanted him to drop the helpless act before he twisted our thing into some new drama. I'm not interested in joining the list of those who have 'wronged' him and giving him an excuse to be a dick again." 

Tony held out his hands. "Uh, hello? The drama's already here. You're both crabby as fuck." 

"I am not crabby!" 

The other man stared at him, and Bruce huffed. 

"Okay, that was dumb." 

Tony snorted, turning serious. "Look, I never thought I'd say it, but I kinda preferred it when you were hate-banging our resident war criminal. He actually seemed a bit less insane, and you had this chill vibe. I stopped feeling like I'd wake up one day and find you'd run off." 

"I'm not going anywhere. Yet." Bruce gave a rueful smile. 

"Think about it." Tony stood, swiping another piece of toast. 

"I'm not the one with the problem." _For once._

Thor hummed a Midgardian tune Jarvis had taught him as he left the gym, swinging his towel like a substitute Mjölnir. He passed the theatre room and stopped, backtracking. Loki sat on the floor by the window, hand clasped against his mouth as he stared at the skyline. 

"Are you well, brother? You look troubled." 

The lie god scowled at him. "I was trying to find some solitude. Evidently that is impossible in this glass prison." 

Thor stepped into the room, frowning. "You have been out of sorts these last few days." 

"Gods, you can't take a hint if it strikes you between the eyes!" 

"Your tongue no longer stings as it once did - I have become used to your rejection." 

Loki gave a disbelieving laugh. "What does the golden son of Asgard know of rejection?" 

He came closer, dropping to the carpet beside him. The trickster folded his arms and turned away. 

"Come, tell me what ails you." 

"Why?" he wrinkled his nose, "What wisdom would you offer?" 

Thor pouted. "I am not a child. I have some understanding of the realms." 

"It would be a sad day when I relied on you to guide me." 

He threw up his hands. "This rancour is exhausting, brother! Why do you persist? You agreed to stay in New York, to live amongst these warriors and protect their people. Do you have to pretend it is so unbearable?" 

"Of course you think I should be grateful for your leniency. To you this is just like the old days, isn't it? That's what you want - the two of us fighting side by side, as though nothing has changed, so that you don't have to face the truth of Odin's deception, of what I did to your beloved Midgard. But the old days are gone, brother, and they are not coming back no matter how hard you wish it." 

Thor ran his hands over his face, jaw tight. "I am aware of that, thank you. You have committed hateful offences against this world, Loki, and yet I am willing to stand by you as you make amends. Why can you not similarly allow me to make up for my transgressions against you?" 

"Perhaps I'm simply less forgiving." 

The thunder god laughed, hugging himself. Loki frowned, leaning closer. 

"What? What is so hilarious?" 

"How blind you are. The berserker Hulk personally defeated you in battle, inflicting dire injury to both your body and pride, and yet only months later you haunt Banner's bedchamber? You may as well be the god of forgiveness." 

He glowered at the blond and turned back to the window. "You give me too much credit. Perhaps I only do it to seek revenge." 

"It seems an awfully dangerous way to get it." 

"I am prepared to do awful things." 

"I have known you a long time, brother, and while you may be rash on occasion, you are not a fool," Thor's face hardened, "When I think of the risk you take placing yourself in his hands..." 

Loki pursed his lips. "Do you not trust your new shield-brother?" 

"I saw it, Loki. The force within him was so close to the skin, and you have never been capable of backing down from an argument. You circle and snipe, trying to find the right spot to slide your blade in. I worry you have finally found an opponent you cannot outmatch." 

The chaos god rested his head on the window frame, grinding his teeth. "It hardly matters now." 

"What do you mean?" 

"It is over between us." 

"Oh," Thor said softly, "Perhaps that is for the best." 

Loki shrugged, running a finger down the glass. The blond looked around, frowning. 

"Is that why you're hiding down here?" 

"I am not hiding! I simply desired some privacy, which you have since denied me." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thor placed a hand on his arm, "Maybe it would clear your mind." 

Loki gave him a withering look, but the other god stared back calmly. He sighed. "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" 

"I swear it." 

"Very well then. The Midgardian became too familiar. He was arrogant enough to think he understood me." 

"Did he?" 

He tutted. "As if he could. They are an emotional race, unable to separate physical intimacy from matters of the heart. It was a mistake to think Banner was any different." 

Thor frowned. "In my experience, Bruce is an intelligent and even-tempered man. I do not believe he would misinterpret the dealings between you." 

"He dared accuse me of not knowing my own mind." 

The blond laughed. "Then he is even more perceptive than I thought." 

"You find it amusing, brother?" he snarled, "I have spent my entire life being dictated to by those who claimed to know my character, but they were only trying to shape me into something I am not. For the first time I have seen the truth under their illusions, and I will not be swayed from it." 

He shook his head. "You told me it was only swiving, Loki. How could Banner hold any sway over you? You run from mere shadows." 

"He demanded too much - he wanted my secrets as well as my flesh." 

Thor gave an exasperated growl. "And what is so wrong with letting someone know you?" 

"It is usually the precursor to them leaving!" 

The blond scoffed. "How could anyone abandon you, Loki? You don't stick around long enough to give them the chance." 

Thor threw his towel over his shoulder, standing. 

"One day you will realise you are only alone because _you_ wish it." 

He stormed out, shaking his head. Loki hugged his knees to his chest, resting his face on his arms as he tried to calm his breathing. Thor was never right, not in a thousand years - but he'd certainly learned how to land a parting shot. 

Bruce was almost asleep when someone knocked. He pulled himself up, scrambling at the bedside table for his glasses. "Come in!" 

The door crept open, and he could just make out the shape of the mischief god. Loki was leaning on the frame, a sheet clutched to her chest. He wanted to say something but the air felt fragile, like the wrong word would shatter it. 

Loki stepped inside and closed the door, turning the lock. Every move was too loud in the silence between them. She crossed the room, hesitating at the edge of the bed. Bruce kept his expression as sleepy and bewildered as possible, worried he might frighten her off. She seemed to get past it though, dropping the sheet. Loki lifted the covers, and he didn't move; she gently lowered herself to straddle the scientist, and he kept his hands at his sides. 

"I want-" her voice cracked, and the goddess paused, "I want you, Bruce. I want the blackest parts of you that make me feel I could perish at any moment, because at least that is a _known_ danger. Your beast makes his desires plain, impassioned beyond all cunning or duplicity. He cannot betray me." 

She placed her hands on his chest, swallowing before she continued. 

"I want you because though you hate me, you did not turn me away. You do not make excuses for my actions in order to make me acceptable. You have seen firsthand the cruelty I am capable of, the rage in my heart, and still welcomed me into your bed." 

"I'm not afraid of a little rage." 

She nodded, as if she expected nothing less. "We shall probably always disagree on questions of a moral nature, but I hope my company is stimulating enough to allow you to overlook some of my worse qualities. And while I make no vows to share my every secret, I shall endeavour to be honest in this of all places, even if it is the only place I am honest." 

Bruce sat up, closing his arms around the goddess. He knew how much that had cost her, because he would never have been able to say it. Hulk ( _and I_ , he whispered to himself) might enjoy Loki's physical frailty, but it seemed he was just as hungry for her emotional vulnerability. He'd pushed her to own her choices, maybe because he was sick of being the one exposed all the time but mostly because he'd wanted to hear exactly how badly she needed him - _him_ , damaged Bruce Banner who was always alone in his bubble. He was used to people treating him like two separate beings, ignoring the one they didn't want, but the goddess never tried to deny who he was. 

Her gaze was shockingly unguarded, desperate eyes locked on his as she waited for a response. The casual way she touched him, after years of people shrinking away...maybe Bruce was an idiot, but he wasn't going to take that for granted. He twisted a hand in the thick curls at the base of her skull, nose running along her cheek. 

"What do you need, Loki?" 

Her lips quivered against his skin. "Consume me. Break me down to nothing. Make me forget everything but your name." 

" _Ours_." The word rasped out, laced with Hulk's heavy timbre. 

She tipped her head back, baring her throat for him like she had in the lab, gaze as sharp as a dagger in his chest. 

"Yours." 

***** 

Tony worked the coffee machine like a world-class organist, pulling the handles and twirling the dials, fingers floating across the various buttons until a smooth, dark, rich stream of glorious caffeine started pouring into his cup. He sighed, closing his eyes. 

"Oh yeah, baby." 

"Am I interrupting?" 

The inventor cracked one eyelid, beaming. "Brucey! You're welcome to watch; you know I perform better with an audience." 

The other man smirked, shaking his head. He started combing through the pantry, pulling out boxes of muesli and oatmeal and bread before starting on the fruit bowl. Tony arched a brow. 

"Ah, you okay there? It's a little early to be preparing for the winter." 

Bruce hung his head, shrugging. "It's not all for me." 

He laughed. "So you and the trickster made up, huh? Thank fucking Christ. I was _this_ close to smacking him in the mouth." 

Bruce's gaze narrowed, a warning growl escaping, and Tony threw his hands up. 

"Whoa. Joking, big guy." 

He pinched his nose. "I know. I'm sorry - Hulk's living pretty close to the surface these days, and he doesn't like anyone interfering with Loki." 

Tony turned, leaning on the counter. "Uh huh. And it's only Hulk who feels that way?" 

Bruce planted his hands on the other side of the island. "What are you asking?" 

"Well, you've obviously had a talk. So...are you guys together?" 

He tilted his head, taking a breath. "It's complicated." 

"No shit, Brucey. Answer the question." 

"Loki and I don't have romantic feelings for each other. But it's not just about us." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do I need to grab a whiteboard so you can map it out?" 

"Maybe." he grinned. 

Tony took his espresso and drained it in a second, placing the cup down with a satisfied sigh. "Much better. Come on, Brucey - it always helps to talk the problem through." 

He looked up at the ceiling. "We're not romantic. We're hooking up, because why the hell not? And because we both need closeness, and there aren't many other candidates. We're not always gonna agree on everything, and that's okay, but we're trying not to push each other's buttons too much. And Hulk...as far as he's concerned, Loki is his, and we've both decided to go along with that because it doesn't change anything between us." 

"And because it's hard to argue with the guy?" 

"Pretty much." 

Tony stuck his lip out. "So you and Loki are friendly without being friends, and lovers without being in love, and Hulk kind of owns him without you having to get too attached." 

"I guess that sums it up." 

"Sounds pretty sweet, man." 

Bruce raised his brows. "Really?" 

"Yeah. I mean, let's look at the benefits: you get regular hot god sex, Loki is less of a dick to you the rest of the time, Hulk's happy, and you don't have to do any relationship stuff like arguing about in-laws or buying anniversary presents. It's amazing." 

He laughed. "Well when you put it that way, it sounds great. In reality it's like riding a tornado of crazy and hoping I don't get flung on my ass." 

Tony snorted. "I'm sure you can handle a little crazy." 

Bruce sighed. "Do you ever stop for a moment and realise everything about your life is insane?" 

"I don't really have a yardstick for normal but yeah, this seems extra weird even by my usual standards. Good weird, though." 

He nodded. "Definitely good weird." 


	7. Epilogue

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy batter, batter, batter!" Tony called, "Come on, Barton, don't fail me now!" 

The tall, thick-set mutant glared at him for a second before turning back to the archer, raising the bat. Clint made an exaggerated show of winding his arm up before releasing the ball almost too fast to see, the little white orb slamming into Thor's mitt. 

"He is out!" 

"And that's the innings - Avengers, switch over!" Steve called. 

They jogged across the grass, Xavier's team hurrying to take their position by the bases. The captain gathered them around him, heads bent together. 

"Alright, let's have Romanov up first. You're gonna focus on stealing while Bruce bats, and then Barton will bring you both home. Thor can hit it long range, wear their fielders out, then Tony's up, then me. We'll leave Loki til last - hopefully they'll be worn out and underestimate him." 

"Assemble!" Tony raised his fist. 

Clint snorted, and Natasha just shook her head, stepping up to the plate. The others found a spot to watch on the benches the students had dragged out. Steve preferred to stand, leaning on a tree with his arms folded over his chest. He glanced at Loki, still unable to trust the god; he wasn't as used to his presence as Tony and Bruce. The Asgardian looked a little stiff, and Steve couldn't tell if it was because he thought the whole thing was beneath him, or because he was afraid he'd be terrible. Bruce was standing a little behind Natasha, waiting for his turn to bat, but he also seemed to notice the tense set of the trickster's shoulders. He wandered over, muttering something under his breath, and the god visibly relaxed. 

Steve caught Tony's eye and jerked his head at the pair. "They seem friendly. I didn't expect them to get along, after what Dr Banner did." 

The billionaire's lips twitched. "It was touch and go for a while there, but they worked some stuff out." 

"I had my doubts when you convinced Fury to let them both stay in the tower, but it looks like it's been good for them. The Bruce I met on the helicarrier wouldn't have been comfortable with this." he waved a hand at the game. 

Tony flashed him a smile. "We're one big happy family, cap. You should join. I've got a whole floor waiting for you: state-of-the-art gym, bottomless pantry, workshop with all the goodies to kit you out properly..." 

He shrugged. "I'm learning to like Washington." 

"You only say that because you haven't experienced a post-mission Thor snack run. That guy has memorised every great restaurant south of the park." 

He held up his hands. "I'm not ruling it out, alright? Give me some time to get used to this century before you start bombarding me." 

"I'll wear you down. I do that." 

Steve laughed. "I'm pretty stubborn." 

Tony nodded towards Bruce tentatively raising the bat as he faced down the pitcher, the ball glowing purple in his hands. 

"I made that happen, didn't I?" 

Loki gave a slow, sarcastic clap as Bruce ambled towards the bench. "Bravo." 

"I warned Tony I was only going to weigh you guys down." 

The trickster smirked. "I believe he was hoping your berserker would make an appearance." 

"Hulk doesn't have the attention span; he'd probably just smash the ball and take off. Besides, between you, Steve and Thor we've got the super-strength angle covered." 

"Still, it might have been amusing." 

They watched the others take their turn at bat, the thundering crack echoing across the grounds as Thor connected. Steve swung like a pro, the ball streaking overhead like a comet, and then it was Loki and Bruce was giving him a reassuring nudge off the bench. 

"Go on, or Tony will never shut up about it." 

The chaos god strode up, wrapping his fingers around the warm wood. He raised it above his head almost lazily. The pitcher stared him down and he stifled a yawn, the pretence melting away as he suddenly swung, arms snapping out like a spring recoiling. The ball sailed over the house, disappearing from view. Loki dropped the bat, turning to face the others. 

"Is it really necessary to make a circuit of this field?" 

"Yes!" Steve waved, "Go, go, go!" 

Loki rolled his eyes but complied, wandering from base to base with an unworried look, until finally he reached home with a wave for the catcher. 

"Game!" Tony jumped up, Clint giving a deafening whoop behind him. 

The X-Men looked disappointed but started making their way over to shake hands and make idle threats about a rematch. Loki huffed. 

"Must we?" 

Bruce bit back a smile. "Be nice." 

The pitcher with the long dark hair and purple fire wandered over, shooting them a cocky grin. "I guess we should have known better than to go up against gods, hmm?" 

"It never ends well." Bruce agreed. 

"Gambit." the mutant offered his hand. 

He grimaced slightly, shaking once and dropping it as quickly as possible. "Uh, Bruce Banner." 

"And you must be Loki." 

The trickster took his hand. "Must I?" 

"I don't see anyone else who matches the description. You're not quite what I imagined." 

"No?" he tilted his head. 

Gambit smiled. "You're taller." 

Loki laughed despite himself. "Is charm part of your mutation, or a separate gift?" 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up; Loki felt something wash over his skin, a physical vibration. He glanced sidelong at Bruce and realised the other man was staring at their still-joined hands. He was _growling_ , the rumble so low and so quiet that no one had noticed except the god. Loki extricated his fingers, and shifted his weight the tiniest bit towards Bruce. 

"Who can tell?" Gambit said, "I was born with both." 

The Asgardian smiled. "You and Tony should get along well then. Stark? Have you met Gambit?" 

Tony turned, introducing himself with a smile, and Loki used the opportunity to step away. He leaned closer to Bruce, who was blinking rapidly as he pinched his nose. 

"Sorry, he just slipped out. New people are, uh, stressful." 

"Mmm, and your other half copes so poorly with competition." 

"Competition?" his head snapped up, eyes flashing neon green. 

Loki chuckled. "Now, now, Banner. Be nice." 

Bruce's gaze narrowed. "You think you're hilarious." 

"Most of the time." 

"We'll see who's laughing later." 

He chuckled again, sauntering into the crowd, and Bruce huffed. 

_Ours_ , Hulk rumbled. 

"God help us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooow...so...this fic started as one dot point that I thought was too OOC to ever be a pairing, and 35,000 words later, here we are. Hope you enjoyed the ride ;-)


End file.
